Destino Cumplido
by volatil25
Summary: Seguimos regresando hasta que ya no es necesario volver. Harry y Ginny 100% historia fuera del mundo mágico, personajes prestados, historia propiedad de Volatil25
1. Chapter 1

Año de mil ochocientos y tantos en algún lugar de Inglaterra, Daniel Berkeley acicatea su zaino "trueno" tratando de dar alcance a su prometida, Mary Locke, que a horcajadas en una yegua alazana de nombre "suspiro", corre como el viento agrandando la distancia entre ellos, con el fin de llegar primero al enorme granero de la colina.

La tarde, deliciosamente soleada cuando salieron a pasear, cambió de pronto sorprendiéndolos lejos de la casa grande. El cielo está oscureciendo rápidamente, ese granero es su única oportunidad para refugiarse.

Cruzan un cultivo tras otro, donde los esclavos recogen las herramientas para regresar a sus casas, sorprendidos por el ruido dejan lo que hacen y alcanzan a ver la frenética carrera del joven amo tras la hija del predicador.

Daniel siente como "trueno" se esfuerza por alcanzar a "suspiro" pero el animal no aminora la velocidad. No le preocupa su prometida, se entiende con la yegua a la perfección, parecen un todo. Sonríe cuando la risa traviesa de Mary llega hasta él, justo antes de que su sombrero, arrancado por el viento, pase a su lado sin darle oportunidad de intentar atraparlo. Resignado, mueve la cabeza en un gesto negativo, tendrá que pensar en algo para explicar el extravío del sombrero, ya es difícil que le permitan a Mary montar, donde se enteren sus padres que lo hace como un hombre y no como la señorita que es, y que él le permite esas carreras, prometidos o no, habrá consecuencias.

Las primeras gotas de lluvia caen en el momento que Mary y "suspiro" atraviesan las puertas abiertas de la construcción, con Daniel y "trueno" pisándoles los talones. La risa de ambos se mezcla, él desmonta ágilmente, se apresura a cerrar y enseguida ayuda a su prometida ya que la yegua es muy grande para ella.

-traviesa- murmura apretándola entre sus brazos-te he dicho que no la dejes correr libremente.

-no puedo frenarla-responde apoyándose en su pecho-¿Qué caso tiene sacarla a los campos si la voy a contener?

El afloja el abrazo y la observa sin dejar de sonreír, entiende lo que dice, tras el aspecto menudo y pequeño de Mary, se esconde un carácter fuerte y decidido que ha sido sometido de acuerdo con lo que dictan las reglas de la época, para la buena crianza de una señorita. Reglas seguidas fielmente por sus amorosos pero estrictos padres adoptivos, el predicador Edward Locke y su esposa Margaret.

-lo siento Mary-murmura abrazándola de nuevo-pronto estaremos casados y entonces podrás mostrarte tal cual eres.

-mentiroso-responde jugueteando, lo empuja suavemente, se aparta y camina por el granero-sabes que eso no sucederá.

-no abiertamente-la sigue en su caminar, pegado a ella pero sin tocarla-pero no es porque yo no quiera, tú también sabes que me satisface que leas, que te intereses por algo más que bordados y esas cosas que hacen las mujeres, que hables conmigo, que digas lo que piensas.

-dices eso porque aún no soy tu esposa-echa a reír abiertamente-pero pregúntale a mi padre las veces que lo he puesto en vergüenza.

-tu padre te adora y no es porque lo avergüences que te pide que calles cuando están con alguien más.

-¿no?-Mary siente como las lágrimas llegan a sus ojos al recordar la última vez que su padre la hizo callar. Fue al intervenir en una plática que él sostenía con un visitante, ella simplemente tenía un punto de vista diferente, lo externó, su padre la miró significativamente, lo ignoró y defendió apasionadamente su punto, obligándolo a tomarla del brazo para sacarla de la sala y encerrarla en su habitación.

-no, preciosa Mary- la envuelve abrazándola por la espalda-es para protegerte de los extraños, ellos no ven con buenos ojos que no te comportes como las otras chicas.

-como una señorita-suelta ella haciendo un gesto de disgusto-¡lo soy Daniel!-se gira para darle la cara-¡pero también pienso, leo y sé de cosas, no como ustedes, los hombres, pero sí lo suficiente para llevar una conversación, no sé porque no se me permite intervenir!

-¡lo sé, vaya que sí!-sonríe ampliamente ante su expresión y tono indignado, que junto con su aspecto, que no puede pasar de largo, le dan una imagen única. El cabello intensamente rojo, antes prolijamente peinado, tiene ahora mechones sueltos por todas partes, las mejillas mantienen el lindo rubor provocado por la carrera y sus ojos color miel brillan retándolo con descaro-te conozco muy bien preciosa, crecimos juntos ¿recuerdas?

¿Recordar? Repite ella, ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Tenía apenas cinco años cuando su familia llegó para establecerse en la comarca. Como la norma obliga a todo recién llegado, apenas se instalaron su padre solicitó audiencias de presentación con los terratenientes, por lo que durante varios días la familia Locke fue vista en diversos lugares. El último que visitaron fue a William Berkeley, quien, quizá por tratarse de un predicador, los recibió en la sala de su casa y les presentó a su propia familia; su esposa Catherine y su hijo Daniel, niño un poco mayor que Mary, tímido, con el cabello casi negro y unos enormes ojos color verde, que escondido detrás del sillón que ocupaba su madre, no apartaba la vista de esa extraña niña. El chiquillo estaba fascinado, de pronto miraba a su madre para regresar de inmediato con la visita, comparando el color de su cabello. En su corta vida solo conocía una persona con el cabello rojo; su madre, pero no se parecía al rojo de la niña. Molesta por su insistente mirada, Mary le pagaba con la misma moneda hasta que, cansada de estar quieta y callada mientras los mayores hablaban, dejó su sitio y haciendo caso omiso de la mirada angustiada de su madre, caminó segura hasta llegar junto a él, se miraron uno al otro, sonrieron y tomándose de la mano se fueron a jugar olvidándose de sus padres.

A partir de ese momento se volvieron inseparables, complacidos de esa espontánea amistad, William y Catherine suplicaron al predicador y a su esposa que permitieran a los niños frecuentarse, Daniel no tenía amigos y estaba creciendo demasiado solo. Algunas veces su padre lo llevaba en sus visitas de inspección al área de los esclavos y era ahí cuando podía juguetear un poco con los hijos de ellos.

Por su parte, los padres de Mary eran conscientes que su nuevo hogar estaba un poco aislado, justo a medio camino entre las tierras de los Berkeley y el caserío del pueblo, así que su hija también estaría sola. Fue William Berkeley quien se encargó de llevar y traer a los niños, ya llevaba a su hijo a pasar el día en casa del predicador, ya iba por la niña para que pasara el día en sus tierras.

Al estar siempre juntos Mary tuvo la oportunidad de recibir la misma instrucción que su amigo, lo cual la colocó en una posición privilegiada. Entre risas, juegos y estudios, los niños fueron creciendo y su amistad también, amistad que ante los ojos de todos fue convirtiéndose en un sentimiento más profundo, por lo que nadie se sorprendió cuando Daniel, apenas alcanzando edad suficiente, pidiera a Mary en matrimonio.

-claro que lo recuerdo-responde al fin, acomodándose entre sus brazos-perdóname Daniel, no es tu culpa.

-no es culpa de nadie- la cobija tratando de confortarla-es solo que así son las cosas, pero todo cambia Mary, llegará el día en que la mujer no sea excluida. Mientras tanto, tendré que bastarte yo, y algunas veces nuestros padres, para hablar libremente.

-me bastan Daniel, no pienses que soy una respondona, es solo que desespero.

-me temo que sí eres una respondona-suelta él echando a reír-pero adorable.

Daniel se aparta un poco y la recorre con la mirada, ya no pasan tanto tiempo juntos, es normal, a su edad no es bien visto y él tiene que cumplir con sus obligaciones, aprendiendo la administración de las tierras que un día serán su responsabilidad. La extraña, jamás tendrá suficiente de ella, espera ansioso el día en que se convertirá en su esposa para no separarse más y entonces dejará de contenerse, en la intimidad de su habitación tendrá el derecho de mostrarle su amor, tocándola y besándola como sueña cada noche.

-Mary-habla en un murmullo -¿te he dicho cuánto te amo?

-si Daniel-responde sonriendo-pero no lo suficiente.

Él se inclina buscando su boca, ella se emociona esperando un beso como los que ya le ha regalado, rozando sus labios. Ahora es diferente, recibe un beso de verdad sintiendo como los labios de él humedecen los suyos, se sobresalta, trata de conservar la calma y despacio intenta corresponderle. Daniel se complace, vuelve el contacto más íntimo, se detiene cuando ella se tensa y continúa cuando le corresponde.

Los besos siguen uno tras otro, él la aprieta entre sus brazos, ella se asusta, ama a Daniel y a solas fantasea en lo que será su vida como marido y mujer, pero nunca antes han estado así, tan juntos. De pronto él desliza la mano hacia abajo intentando levantar la falda del vestido.

-Daniel, no-protesta ahogada-detente.

-¿por qué preciosa?-pregunta con voz desconocida-¿acaso no me amas?

-sabes que sí, pero no está bien

-sí lo está-aclara metiendo la mano entre las enaguas-pronto seremos esposos.

-espera-súplica Mary débilmente-aquí no, no en el granero, esperemos a la noche de bodas.

El avanza un poco más para luego detenerse, sonríe satisfecho de lo que ha dicho ella, "esperemos a la noche de bodas", lo desea igual que él.

-perdóname-murmura en su oído, aprieta un poco más el abrazo para luego liberarla-te amo y la espera para hacerte mi mujer me está matando.

-lo sé-admite ruborizada haciéndole un cariño en la mejilla-yo también quiero que llegue ese día.

El la besa de nuevo, está vez solo rozando sus labios, ella lo acepta desilusionada sabiendo que por el momento es lo mejor.


	2. Chapter 2

Anhelante, Daniel recorre el pasillo dirigiéndose a la que será su habitación a partir de esa noche, donde Mary, ahora su esposa, aguarda por él. Meses han pasado desde aquella tarde en el granero y es poco lo que se han visto, él ocupado en las cosas de las tierras y ella preparando su ajuar, ayudada por ambas madres.

Sonríe al recordar la expresión disgustada de Mary, al saludarla brevemente entre bordados, está seguro de que ella hubiera botado todo con tal de estar juntos, sin importarle empezar su vida de casados solo con lo puesto. Pero una vez más se sometió a las reglas, la sonrisa de Daniel se hace más amplia, frente a la gente, ella es lo que se espera de toda mujer, dócil y callada, aunque de vez en cuando da un traspié, pero a solas, es capaz de saltarle encima en una discusión.

Se detiene frente a la puerta, respira profundo, no puede evitar sentirse nervioso. El momento que tanto ha deseado por fin ha llegado. A hurtadillas visitó esa pieza semanas atrás mientras era acondicionada, quedándose de pie más de una vez en medio de la habitación vacía, imaginando a Mary moverse de un lado a otro. El corazón le dio un salto cuando vio como el baúl con sus pertenecías era llevado ahí y estuvo a nada de perder el control cuando ella llegó la noche anterior para quedarse. Bastó la mirada severa y a la vez comprensiva de su padre para contenerlo, faltaban solo unas horas para no separarse más. Después de una noche intranquila, saltó de la cama apenas aclarando el día, sabía que no podía ver a la novia, ella permanecería recluida en la habitación hasta que saliera rumbo a la iglesia donde el predicador Locke oficiaría el servicio. Entre una cosa y otra por fin llegó el momento de ver a su querida Mary caminar hacia él, tomada del brazo de William Berkeley. Si le preguntaran en ese momento, no recordaría nada del oficio, quizá algo del festejo, pero no mucho. Solo tuvo ojos para su esposa, se desvivió por ella hasta que dejó la fiesta casi a punto de terminar. Se movió un poco ansioso por el salón, ganas no le faltaron para salir corriendo, volar por las escaleras y reunirse con ella en la habitación. Pero aún tuvo que esperar un poco más, despidieron a los invitados, tomó una última copa de licor con su padre, hasta que finalmente éste le indicó que ya podía subir.

Y ahora está ahí, ansioso y temeroso de entrar, inhala profundo una vez más, llama suavemente y empuja la puerta.

-¡Daniel!-suelta ahogada Mary, aun vestida de novia, girándose desde la ventana de la habitación levemente iluminada -¿por qué has tardado tanto?

-preciosa Mary-murmura él mientras se acerca-¿Qué haces fuera de la cama? Ya deberías haberte cambiado el vestido, ¿no te ayudaron las criadas?

-esperarte ¿Qué más?-retoba abandonándose en los brazos de su esposo-no respondiste ¿por qué tardaste tanto?

-porque, según mi padre, debía darte tiempo para prepararte y me correspondía despedir a los invitados- afloja el abrazo y besa suavemente su cabello – ahora responde tú ¿porque aun llevas el vestido? ¿Qué pasó con las criadas?

-les pedí que se marcharan, no las necesitaba pues no quise quitarme el vestido ni soltarme el cabello.

-¿por qué?-insiste él mostrando confusión.

-quiero que seas tú Daniel- responde en un murmullo al tiempo que se ruboriza – quien me saque el vestido, suelte mi cabello y me lleve a la cama.

-Mary

-¿está mal?-pregunta angustiada-¿está mal que espere y diga eso?

-no, mi vida-amoroso aprieta el abrazo-en nuestra habitación, nada está mal.

Con movimientos lentos la aparta un poco, emocionado observa su rostro ruborizado y se complace al toparse con unos ojos limpios que, libres de prohibiciones, lo miran de frente manifestándole el amor y deseo que sienten por él. Sonríe cuando la acaricia apenas rozando su piel, para enseguida buscar esos labios que lo han esperado por largo tiempo.

Mary está nerviosa, en su cabeza no dejan de sonar las recomendaciones de su madre y suegra, insistiéndole una y otra vez en lo que debe o no, hacer y decir. Tiene miedo, no de esa primera noche o de enfrentarse a lo desconocido, eso no le asusta, sabe que Daniel la ama y a pesar de que tiene tiempo conteniéndose, la hará su mujer de manera gentil. Ambas mujeres insistieron tanto, que tiene miedo de conducirse de manera inapropiada y decepcionar a su esposo, ya se angustió bastante pensando que hizo mal al esperarlo fuera de la cama.

El corazón le da un vuelco, Daniel ha dejado de rozar sus labios para besarla como aquella tarde en el granero, "un beso de verdad" se repite sintiendo el corazón a todo galope, titubeante separa los labios, él hace un ruido satisfecho, la vez anterior que la besó de esa manera ella le correspondió torpemente, ahora es diferente, la besa plenamente, despacio, dándole tiempo de que se adapte a su boca y se anime a corresponderle sin inhibiciones.

Daniel se toma su tiempo en todo, sabe que Mary está tan ilusionada como él de esa noche, que ansía el momento en que la haga su mujer. Ha soltado el cabello que cayó pesadamente hasta la cintura y ahora desabotona el vestido, siente como ella se tensa al sentir el calor de su mano a través del corpiño, la calma con caricias suaves y lentas. A pesar de su voluntad, la timidez natural de esa primera vez le gana a Mary, no permite que su esposo la desnude completamente y desvía la mirada cuando él se saca la ropa y se mete en la cama.

Él no se da por vencido, sabe que la timidez es completamente natural y que tiene la cabeza llena de consejos, mismos que él también recibió pero, decidiendo dejarse llevar por el amor que se tienen, los desecho en su camino a la habitación. Daniel no se impone, la convence con sus besos, caricias y palabras nacidas del corazón, hasta que puede explorar suavemente el cuerpo completamente desnudo de su esposa, que temblorosa lo toca para luego retirar la mano asustada.

-hazlo, Mary-la anima apasionado-tócame, olvida cualquier cosa que te hayan dicho, ámame

-¿y si está mal? Que tú lo hagas está bien, pero ¿yo?

-somos esposos Mary-responde Daniel, complaciéndose al ver el resultado de sus avances amorosos en el aspecto de su esposa-nosotros decidimos lo que está bien o mal, ¿quieres tocarme?-Mary titubea, se desespera con ella misma al no poder hablarle francamente a su esposo-¿quieres hacerlo?-insiste Daniel ante su silencio.

-sí-responde finalmente en un hilo de voz.

-entonces-Daniel toma su mano y la besa suavemente antes de colocarla sobre su torso-hazlo mi vida, tócame.

La pareja avanza, motivada por su esposo Mary deja de luchar contra su deseo, se abandona en los brazos de Daniel y se deja arrastrar por sus caricias cada vez más íntimas y la respuesta natural de su propio cuerpo.

-mi preciosa Mary-murmura deteniéndose, apretándola en un abrazo, cuando la siente estremecer aferrándose a su cuello, controlando su propia satisfacción, besándola y repitiéndole cuanto la ama. Cuando ella ha pasado por ese breve e intenso momento, Daniel continúa y se pierde en el placer entre los brazos de su esposa, sin dejar de pronunciar su nombre.

Los días pasan, Daniel y Mary se adaptan rápidamente a su nueva vida, él sigue con la administración de la propiedad y ella pasa el tiempo junto a Catherine aprendiendo el manejo de la casa y de los criados. Daniel se da tiempo para estar con su esposa antes de la cena, dan largos paseos y se dejan ver por todas partes.


	3. Chapter 3

William Berkeley es dueño de gran número de esclavos, entre la gente es tema de conversación el férreo control que tiene sobre ellos, mientras en otras plantaciones se les ve deambular por toda la propiedad, en la tierras Berkeley no es así, si acaso los han visto a distancia trabajar en el campo y en la casa a los que forman parte de la servidumbre.

La gente con la que los Berkeley están relacionados, concluye que William tiene tal repudio hacia los esclavos que no le permite ni siquiera hablar de ellos, pues nunca participa cuando los hombres tienen sus reuniones de trabajo y cruzan información sobre los métodos que utilizan para disciplinarlos, siendo el látigo el preferido de los terratenientes, jactándose del placer que obtienen al ejecutar ellos mismos el castigo.

Nada más alejado de la realidad, si el padre de Daniel repudia algo es el tráfico de personas. Fue en un viaje al muelle, a supervisar un importante embarque de granos, cuando se topó con una subasta de esclavos, quiso retirarse de inmediato pero la gente ya había invadido el lugar y se apretujaban unos a otros sin darle oportunidad de moverse. Fue ahí donde conoció a tres personas; Ben, nombre que él le dio al no poder pronunciar su nombre real, hombre grande y fuerte que a pesar de sus grilletes y cadenas mostraba orgullo en su mirada, a su esposa, que un paso más atrás angustiada apretaba la mano de un niño, que con los ojos llorosos se aferraba a ella. William jamás había presenciado una subasta, no podía permitir la humillación a la que eran sometidos así que antes de que se diera cuenta estaba haciendo una generosa oferta por Ben y su familia.

A su regreso, Catherine lo miró con reproche cuando le contó de su adquisición que en ese momento se encontraba en la cocina, ella entró tan violentamente que sobresaltó a los recién llegados, quienes rápidamente se pusieron de pie. Catherine los observó y dibujo una sonrisa al notar que estaban aseados, con ropa en buen estado, calzados y, hasta antes de que ella irrumpiera, comían sentados a la mesa de la cocina.

Poco a poco se van uniendo más personas a Ben y su familia, por lo que el terrateniente se ve forzado a sustituir su personal, conservando únicamente aquellos de su entera confianza. Manda construir casas pequeñas, sencillas y decentes, apenas con lo indispensable, pero sin faltarles jamás abrigo y alimento. El capataz es uno de su misma raza, jamás son castigados y en las tierras Berkeley no se conoce el látigo. En retribución ellos se afanan en trabajar las tierras para lograr su máximo provecho. Sin embargo, siguen siendo esclavos, así que tienen que mantenerse alejados de las miradas curiosas, pues si es sabido que William Berkeley es más un patrón que un amo, puede tener serios problemas.

Durante la cena, Catherine observa a su esposo, que en silencio simula comer su postre, solo ha logrado pulverizarlo con la cucharilla. Sabe que esa tarde se reunió con los otros terratenientes, algo grave debió suceder pues está sumido en sus pensamientos. Saca aire un tanto molesta dirigiéndole la mirada a su hijo que habla en voz baja con Mary, no se ha percatado que su padre está preocupado, sonríe disculpándolo al ver el amor en su mirada y en sus gestos.

-¿te preocupa algo, William?-pregunta en voz baja poniendo su mano sobre la de su esposo-¿quieres contarme?

-nada querida-él sonríe levemente, toma la mano de su esposa y la besa-cosas de las tierras, no te preocupes.

-pero estás preocupado-insiste ella-sé que no son cosas de mujeres, pero quizá te pueda ayudar.

-ya lo haces querida-besa de nuevo su mano-solo necesito hablar con Daniel-dirige la vista a su hijo, mueve la cabeza en un gesto negativo al verlo entretenido con Mary y regresa con su esposa- ¿nos puedes enviar café a la biblioteca?-deja su silla sin que Daniel se percate de ello-¿y a nuestro hijo también?

-claro que sí-Catherine sonríe ampliamente viendo a su esposo dejar el comedor-Daniel-habla severa logrando su atención-sé que se aman hijo, pero tus padres también existimos.

-perdona mamá, ¿y papá? ¿Pasa algo?

-te espera en la biblioteca, necesita hablar contigo-aclara viendo que Mary también se ha puesto en pié, ésta la mira sentida y vuelve a sentarse-anda, ve-lo apura-en seguida les mando café.

-son cosas de hombres Mary-habla cariñosa cuando les ha enviado el servicio-aun cuando William no acostumbra esas separaciones y trata de todo estando nosotras presentes, en ocasiones necesita hablar solo con Daniel.

-¿pero que puede suceder que no podamos escuchar nosotras?-retoba sentida Mary

-no lo sé, pero igual no te preocupes-habla traviesa-que en cuanto estén en su habitación, mi hijo te lo contará todo-hecha a reír viendo el rubor que cubre el rostro de su nuera-así fue conmigo, no me dirás que Daniel no te cuenta lo que platica con su padre.

-sí lo hace-admite apenada-pero no quiero que lo haga a sus espaldas.

-William lo sabe-hecha a reír de nuevo-y no le molesta, solo que hay asuntos que para él es mejor tratar a solas con Daniel, ya sabes, entre hombres.

Catherine mira a su nueva por un momento, sabe que para ella es difícil mantenerse al margen, aunque su hijo le cuente después, no es lo mismo, no para Mary. Se pone de pié y le tiende la mano para que haga lo mismo, se asoman a la cocina, piden más café y se van al saloncito.

En la biblioteca, Daniel observa a su padre en silencio, en verdad está preocupado, pasa la mano por su rostro mientras bebe el café pero no ha dicho nada, solo lo mira de tanto en tanto.

-¿es grave, papá?-se anima preguntar al fin.

-aun no lo sé hijo-William se pone de pie y camina por la biblioteca-la reunión de hoy estuvo pesada, hay fuertes rumores de la abolición de la esclavitud y eso tiene a la mayoría intranquilos y por otra parte está esa enfermedad, "las fiebres" como le dicen algunos, en la comarca no se ha registrado ningún caso pero llegaron noticias de que se acerca rápidamente, y por si fuera poco, perdimos el último cargamento que enviamos a América.

-¿de nuevo llegó el grano con moho?-se incorpora molesto ante un gesto afirmativo de su padre-¡no puede ser papá!, ¿tienes la notificación?-William niega-¡seguro nos están robando!

-no lo creo Daniel-trata de calmarlo-saben que, aunque tarde en llegar, me tienen que enviar la notificación, no me voy a quedar tranquilo perdiendo tanto dinero. Por otra parte, no lo entiendo, revisamos ese barco palmo a palmo, cuál fue su último viaje, que carga llevó, ¡todo!, de aquí sale en perfectas condiciones, ¿Cuándo se contamina?

-no lo sé papá, pero tenemos que hacer algo, no podemos seguir así.

-así es hijo-William sigue caminando por la biblioteca-demasiada gente depende de nosotros-hace un gesto señalando hacia la zona de los esclavos-pero me preocupa más que "las fiebres" lleguen aquí, si alguno de ellos se enferma no puedo dejarlo a su suerte, tendré que traer el médico y eso será mi fin. No me preocupa por mí, sabía muy bien a lo que me arriesgaba al ir en contra de lo establecido, pero no permitiré que lo que hice les afecte a ti, a Mary y a tu madre, eso no me lo perdonaría nunca.

-pero has dicho que los rumores sobre la abolición son fuertes-señala animado-si eso se da pronto, no habrá de que preocuparse, todos serán libres, de llegar la enfermedad puede venir el médico.

-no es que sea pesimista, pero esa es otra Daniel, pocos, casi nadie, se ha salvado de esa enfermedad.

Continúan hablando hasta entrada la noche, ya en su habitación, un amoroso Daniel, aligerando las cosas, le cuenta a Mary lo platicado con su padre.


	4. Chapter 4

Pasan unos meses, como un vaticinio de William Berkeley a partir de esa noche viven una calma relativa, la enfermedad sigue avanzando y cobrando víctimas, la abolición parece cada vez más una realidad, pero para desesperación de William no termina de concretarse y navega entre una preocupación y otra.

Por si no fuera suficiente, la gente empieza a murmurar sobre la nueva señora Berkeley, a seis meses de celebrado el matrimonio aún no ha quedado en cinta, es tema obligado entre los grupos de chismosas que se encargan de soltar por aquí y por allá, la posibilidad de que "esté seca".

-¿y bien?-preguntan a una voz Daniel y William al médico que se ha reunido con ellos en la biblioteca.

-nada-responde sinceramente preocupado-todo parece estar bien, me temo que solo queda seguir esperando.

-¿esperar?-William habla exasperado-pero han pasado seis meses de su matrimonio, ¿Cuánto más habrá que esperar?

-el tiempo que sea necesario papá-Daniel habla sentido-discúlpenme por favor, voy a ver a mi esposa.

-Mary-suelta en cuanto entra en la habitación, al ver que ella sigue recostada y vuelve el rostro tratando de ocultar sus ojos llorosos-no te pongas así, pronto sucederá.

-¿y si lo que dicen las mujeres es verdad?-habla resentida-¿si no puedo darte un hijo? ¿Si hay algo malo en mí?

-calla, no es así-él se recuesta a su lado y la abraza-no te angusties, nos está tomando más tiempo pero tendremos un bebé, ya lo verás.

-¿y si lo que mamá me dijo tantas veces es verdad? ¿Si por montar a horcajadas perdí la oportunidad de ser madre?

-claro que no-Daniel echa a reír abiertamente-sabes perfectamente que esas son tonterías, que te lo dijo para que te asustaras y no montaras así, a ver ¿Dónde está mi inteligente y preciosa Mary?

-se fue-responde compungida.

-no, aquí está-contradice Daniel besándola dulcemente-desanimada, triste y confundida, pero aquí está.

-lo siento Daniel-sigue haciendo un puchero-en verdad, lo siento tanto.

-calma, calma-la besa de nuevo-tranquilízate o nunca seremos padres, ¿qué niño quiere una madre llorona?-bromea tratando de animarla-a mí no me gustaría.

Mary sonríe, recibe otro beso y se queda así, en silencio, entre los brazos de su esposo.

-Daniel-habla después de un rato-en serio, ¿y si hay algo malo en mí?

-¿Cómo qué?

-no sé, ¿y si en mi verdadera familia hay alguna enfermedad? Mamá y papá dicen que cuando me adoptaron, con los pocos datos que tenían trataron de ubicar a mi familia, pero no lo consiguieron, al parecer mi madre no era de aquí, pues nadie visita su tumba, solo nosotros cuando vivíamos cerca de ahí.

-eso no lo sabremos preciosa-habla calmado-no tiene caso que nos preocupemos por eso. Lo que te puedo asegurar es que seremos padres, lo soñé, vi a nuestro niño y todo lo que sueño se hace realidad, ¿no te lo había contado?

-no

-pues si-se acomoda apretando más el abrazo-el último sueño que tuve antes de ver a nuestro niño, fue que me casaba con una hermosa chica de cabello rojo, ojos miel, inteligente, buena y amorosa y aquí la tengo ahora, entre mis brazos.

-mentiroso-agrega Mary soltando una risita-nunca soñaste eso.

-claro que sí-asegura Daniel-y al día siguiente vino a mi casa una extraña niña que después de un rato se acercó a mí, nos sonreímos y nos fuimos a jugar.

-Daniel-Mary se gira para ver a su esposo-no sabes cuánto te amo.

-y yo a ti mi preciosa Mary-busca sus labios, la besa intensamente, como lo hace desde que son esposos, mueve la mano levantando la falda del vestido.

-Daniel-protesta ahogada-que es pleno día.

-no importa-aclara travieso-somos esposos, tenemos ese derecho.

-pero tienes obligaciones, tu padre se enfadará.

-ya las atenderé y si mi padre se enfada, ya se le pasará, ahora ayúdame a sacarte el vestido.

William se resigna al ver que Daniel no regresa, dibuja una sonrisa pícara y se marcha a cumplir con sus obligaciones y las de su hijo.

En un intento por distraer a su esposa, Daniel la lleva con él en algunas visitas, una de ellas al área de esclavos, la conocen bien pues la han visto por las tierras desde niña y ha acompañado a Daniel en un par de ocasiones ya como su esposa.

Llegan a la casa de Ben, dejan a Mary en compañía de su esposa y ambos hombres se van a caminar para hablar tranquilamente. Ambas mujeres charlan animadamente, Mary escucha atenta a la mujer que le habla ahora de las travesuras de sus nietos, su hijo ocupa una casa a unas puertas de distancia así que prácticamente los niños están todo el día con ella.

Escuchan a Daniel y Ben que ya regresan, Mary se incorpora y la mujer se apresura a poner entre sus manos un pequeño bulto.

-prepárese un té por las noches amita, tan solo así-hace una seña con los dedos-de yerbas en un poco de agua y pronto quedará preñada.

Mary titubea, sabe que entre los esclavos hay uno que conoce de remedios y es quien hace de médico para ellos, pero tiene miedo de agravar su problema, sin embargo, la mirada honesta de la mujer y el cariño que demuestran a los Berkeley la convencen de aceptarlo.

William y Daniel se meten en la biblioteca cada noche después de la cena, Mary y su suegra conviven un poco más para luego retirarse a sus respectivas habitaciones. Poco después y antes de que su esposo se reúna con ella, cuando el servicio ya se ha retirado a descansar, Mary baja de nuevo y se prepara la taza de té que toma de regreso en su habitación.

Concentrada y esperanzada en que las yerbas den el resultado esperado, no se percata de que Daniel y su padre pasan cada noche más tiempo en la biblioteca.

Un día, Mary y su suegra se encuentran en el saloncito, charlan mientras bordan unas carpetas, cuando se reúnen con ellas William y Daniel, ambas los miran confundidas, es mucho antes de la hora en la que acostumbran llegar.

-bien-es William quien habla-están sucediendo cosas de las que es necesario que se enteren, tendrán muchas preguntas así que decidimos reunirnos con ustedes más temprano.

Turnándose la palabra Daniel y su padre les comunican que la abolición es prácticamente un hecho, lo que alegra a ambas mujeres pues la posición de William es bastante delicada, aunque él les advierte que puede tardar más de lo que ellos esperan. Que lamentablemente la enfermedad de "las fiebres" está por llegar a su comarca y que han tenido fuertes pérdidas en los embarques para América.

-si bien, gran parte de nuestro negocio está aquí-sigue William-es mucho lo que tenemos invertido en América, la pérdida de esos embarques han sido un duro golpe para nosotros, así que tomamos algunas medidas, hemos adquirido un barco, el mejor en su tipo, se llama "Luna Nueva" y ya está anclado en el muelle, zarpará en un par de días con el siguiente embarque de granos.

-¡un barco!-interviene Mary-esa es una gran inversión.

-lo es querida-afirma William-la situación lo amerita si queremos salvar nuestro patrimonio, por eso formamos un grupo de entera confianza que hará este viaje; Ben y un grupo de esclavos se integraran a la tripulación, la cual es completamente desconocida para nosotros.

-pero hay otra cosa-continúa Daniel-no dudamos de la honestidad de la gente que nos apoya en América, pero son varios embarques malogrados, tenemos a Ben y a su grupo, que si bien merecen toda nuestra confianza, aun son esclavos por lo que es necesario que vaya una persona que sepa manejar el negocio-hace una pausa y dirige la mirada hacia Mary-papá y yo lo hemos discutido mucho y finalmente se decidió que sea yo quien haga este viaje.

Catherine se lleva la mano a la boca tratando de contener un ahogado grito de sorpresa que se ha escapado de su garganta, mientras Mary mira incrédula a su esposo, para luego inclinar la cabeza hacia el bordado que tiene sobre sus piernas.

-comprendan-continúa Daniel en tono conciliador-si no es uno de nosotros quien viaje podemos perder también este embarque y eso es un lujo que no podemos permitirnos.

Nadie habla, Mary pasa saliva tratando de controlarse pero es inútil, Daniel nota como gruesas lágrimas caen sobre la labor de su esposa, quien sin emitir palabra, deja su silla y abandona el saloncito rumbo a su habitación.

-Mary-Daniel entra apresurado, se detiene de golpe al ver a su esposa llorando desconsolada, de pié junto a la ventana-Mary por favor, entiéndelo, es necesario por el bien de la familia.

-supongo que si-responde entre sollozos-si fuera tú, yo también me iría.

-¿de qué hablas?-pregunta acercándose a ella pero sin atreverse a tocarla.

-¡de que te vas!-responde girándose enfadada-¿de qué más voy a hablar? ¡Te vas y me dejas por que no puedo darte un hijo!

Daniel la mira para luego sonreír.

-ay Mary, mi preciosa y confundida Mary-la envuelve entre sus brazos, ella intenta zafarse, el aprieta el abrazo.

-sí me voy a América-habla rotundo-pero tu vienes conmigo tontita.

-¿me llevas?-pregunta dejando de luchar-¿me llevas contigo?

-claro que te llevo, eres mi esposa, ¿Cómo te voy a dejar?

-¡Daniel!-suelta aliviada apretándose a él-tuve tanto miedo, pensé que me dejabas.

-papá ha insistido en que te quedes, ya sabes, tiene miedo de "las fiebres", lo último que sabemos es que una persona puede estar enferma antes de que se presenten, es un viaje largo y en el mar las cosas son difíciles-la aparta un poco, seca sus lágrimas y la besa dulcemente-tiene razón Mary, pero soy un egoísta, no puedo dejarte aquí, sin ti me muero, te amo.

-y yo me muero si me dejas-acaricia suavemente su mejilla-te amo Daniel.

-¿mejor?-pregunta después de besarse por largo rato-perdona que te haya asustado, no creí necesario aclarar que vienes conmigo-ella asiente con un gesto-bien, regresemos al saloncito que mis padres nos esperan.


	5. Chapter 5

Ultiman detalles, con el tiempo encima no tienen mucho tiempo para preocuparse, los padres de ambos insisten hasta el último momento en que Mary se quede en casa, pero ellos no están dispuestos a separarse, así que una mañana, con el corazón en la mano, los Berkeley y los Locke ven zarpar al "Luna Nueva"

Los primeros días todo marcha conforme a lo planeado, aunque Mary, al ser la única mujer en el barco, tiene que permanecer prácticamente todo el tiempo en el camarote, no emite queja alguna. Se entretiene como puede y evita dar molestias a su esposo que tiene que supervisar el almacenamiento del grano, trabajar con Ben y pasar tiempo junto al capitán cuidando las condiciones del viaje. Ella sigue tomando el té por las noches y como su vida íntima sigue tan normal como se puede, guarda la esperanza de que pronto quede en cinta.

Semanas después todo cambia, recargándose en un costado del camarote, Daniel suelta aire desesperado, si creyera en eso juraría que les lanzaron una maldición. Primero, se presentan problemas que afortunadamente son resueltos. Después tiene un accidente en cubierta, un mástil le da en el rostro abriéndole una herida, se lleva la mano a la frente en donde ahora luce una cicatriz en forma de rayo y finalmente, Mary cae en cama, "Las fiebres" dice Ben en cuanto la ve, afortunadamente llevan una buena cantidad de remedios proporcionados por el médico de los esclavos, le prepara un brebaje y le deja una botellita a Daniel para que le suministre tres gotas de su contenido, mañana y noche.

Dirige la vista a su esposa, se reprocha una vez más el no haberla dejado en casa, para luego responderse que estar separados no sería vida para ninguno de los dos. Se acerca a la cama y pasa un paño por el rostro mojado de Mary, está sumida en un extraño sopor, efecto de la medicina advirtió Ben cuando le dio las instrucciones que debe seguir. Recordando puntualmente cada una de ellas, retira las frazadas, seca rápidamente su cuerpo y la vuelve a cubrir pues debe evitar que se enfríe hasta que pase la fiebre. Por momentos recobra el sentido, unas veces está aturdida, otras débil pero alerta y así va y viene. Deja a su esposa y se acomoda en la silla en la que ha pasado las últimas noches, a fuerza de tiempo le ha encontrado el modo, cierra los ojos tratando de dormir un poco, cuando unos golpes en la puerta lo despabilan.

-amo, esto se pone mal-suelta Ben en cuanto le abre la puerta-una tormenta viene hacia nosotros, el capitán dice que no hay manera de evitarla, que solo la gente necesaria estará en cubierta el resto debemos protegernos como podamos.

-¡por Dios! ¿A dónde nos he traído? ¿Qué tan grave es?

-por la expresión del capitán, mucho, amo.

-pasa Ben-se hace a un lado para darle espacio-siéntate un momento, pensaba darte esto en cuanto termináramos el viaje-camina hasta un mueble y saca rollo de cuero-pero con todo lo que nos está pasando, más vale no esperar. Sé que hasta ustedes han llegado las noticias de la abolición-el hombre asiente-eso puede suceder en cualquier momento, así que aquí tienes, son las cartas firmadas por mi padre, para cada uno de los que me acompañan, dándoles su libertad.

-amo…

-si salimos con bien de este viaje-sigue Daniel sin darle oportunidad de hablar-dentro de poco podrás llamarme libremente por mi nombre.

-pero amo-Ben habla emocionado-ninguno de nosotros necesitamos esto, vivimos felices en las tierras Berkeley.

-gracias Ben, me alegra escuchar eso, pero la felicidad para nosotros es que ustedes sean libres y para eso necesitan esas cartas. Desde luego que pueden seguir con nosotros-aclara apresurado-pero ya en su condición de personas libres.

-tómalas por favor-insiste Daniel ante la reticencia del hombre-cualquier cosa puede pasar, ya ves-señala hacia Mary, hasta hoy no lo he hecho nada bien.

-¿me permite ver a la amita?

-adelante

-va bien amo-anuncia después de observar por un momento a la enferma-es solo cuestión de esperar, evitar que se enfríe y darle la medicina, pero recuerde, es fuerte, no más de tres gotas o la amita dormirá para siempre.

-gracias Ben, lo recordaré. Ahora márchate, protéjanse, no salgan hasta que pase la tormenta y guarda muy bien esto-le tiende el rollo de cuero, el hombre se despide y se marcha de inmediato.

En cuestión de horas la situación empeora, Daniel retira todo objeto que pueda salir disparado con los movimientos bruscos del barco y permanece junto Mary, que perdida en el sopor de la medicina, no se da cuenta de lo que pasa. Por momentos piensa en salir a cubierta y ver con sus propios ojos la gravedad de la situación, pero recuerda las instrucciones que envió el capital, lo enferma que está su esposa y desiste.

Un estruendo y gritos lo apartan del lado de Mary, sin pensarlo sale del camarote, chapaleando en el agua que se ha colado avanza hasta llegar a cubierta, se queda sin aliento, parece el fin del mundo, si no fuera por el agua que lo golpea pensaría que el cielo y el mar se han ido y solo queda la nada, no puede ver ni siquiera su nariz, avanza cómo puede un poco más, choca con alguien que se mueve contrario a él y que lo empuja de regreso hasta el camarote.

-¡amo!-grita Ben en cuanto entran-¡tenemos que dejar el barco, se está hundiendo!

-¿Cómo que se está hundiendo? ¿Y el capitán? ¿Y la tripulación?

-se marcharon sin nosotros amo, no sé cuándo, sentimos unos movimientos extraños así que salimos a ver y no había nadie, solo el barco dando tumbos y llenándose de agua pero no sé por dónde.

-¡malditos!

-tenemos una oportunidad amo, hay algunos botes, debemos irnos ahora, pero…

-¡pero que Ben, habla!

-la amita no lo logrará, no en está tempestad.

Ben observa la expresión de su amo, el chiquillo que vio crecer, el hijo de William Berkeley, no está más ahí. Es Daniel Berkeley, el hombre, quien lo mira de frente con los ojos arrasados de lágrimas.

-¿el resto de los hombres ya están en los botes?

-ya amo, solo faltamos nosotros.

-¿llevas las cartas que te dí, cierto?-pregunta dirigiéndose a un mueble de donde toma un bulto, el hombre asiente-cuídalas bien, si logran llegar a tierra firme solo Dios sabe dónde será, llévate esto también-le entrega el bulto-es dinero para ustedes, no se lo muestres a nadie, solo las cartas a la autoridad para que les ayuden a regresar con mis padres.

-pero amo

-diles a mis padres que los amo, ellos entenderán.

-no, amo

-¡vete, ya!-lo saca de un empujón y cierra la puerta.

-¡amo, amo!-grita el hombre tras la puerta-¡la medicina para la fiebre, amo!

-¡ya entendí, ahora márchate!

Daniel se queda recargado en la puerta, solo se escucha la incesante lluvia, mira hacia el piso, el agua se empieza a colar por debajo de la puerta, camina seguro hasta donde guarda la medicina, con el franco en mano se dirige a la cama, se saca las botas y se mete bajo las frazadas junto a su esposa.

-¿Daniel?-murmura Mary lánguidamente-¿Qué haces? Sal de aquí, te voy a contagiar.

-no pasa nada mi preciosa Mary-responde acomodándola entre sus brazos-no enfermaré.

-¿Qué era todo ese ruido? Quise levantarme pero no tuve fuerzas

-qué bueno que no lo hiciste-besa su frente-solo éramos Ben y yo discutiendo. Ahora, abre la boca, es hora de la medicina.

Daniel deja caer media botella del medicamento en la boca de su esposa y sin dudarlo apura el resto de un solo trago.

-te amo mi preciosa Mary-murmura acomodándose.

-¿aunque aún no esté en cinta?-pregunta con voz adormilada.

Daniel sabe que no falta mucho, el mismo siente el sueño llegar rápidamente, así que se esfuerza en responder.

-pronto lo estarás.

-¿lo crees?

-claro que sí recuerda que lo soñé y todo lo que sueño se hace realidad. ¿Sabes que fue lo último que soñé?

-¿qué?-pregunta Mary con hilo de voz

-que estaremos juntos por siempre.

Ninguno habla más, el agua sigue subiendo por el camarote pero ninguno lo nota, tampoco escuchan el último lamento del barco antes de hundirse. Reunidos en el sueño eterno y como si algo les hubiese sido revelado, la mano de ambos descansa sobre el vientre de Mary, donde una semilla fue germinada justo antes de enfermar.


	6. Chapter 6

La consulta termina en la pequeña clínica rural, ha sido una mañana tranquila, solo uno o dos enfermos y una mujer que se encuentra en labor de parto. La enfermera en turno deja de escribir, checa su reloj, es la hora del almuerzo, termina lo que hace poniendo énfasis en el punto final y cierra el expediente. Dirige la vista hacia las sillas colocadas en el pasillo donde seis niños pelirrojos, con ropa y zapatos gastados, llevan horas esperando. Se han portado bien, pero la espera ha sido larga, de pronto los más pequeños se inquietan, sobre todo unos gemelos que ponen de cabeza a sus hermanos mayores, la enfermera sonríe, si bien no son asiduos a la clínica, los conoce bien, los Weasley son una familia cálida, trabajadora y buenos vecinos que se dan a querer. A pesar de que su situación económica es apretada, se las arreglan para compartir lo que tienen, los Weasley son propietarios de un pequeño huerto de manzanos que cuidan con esmero para luego vender la fruta y ayudarse a cubrir las necesidades de la familia. Más de una vez Molly Weasley ha obsequiado al personal de la clínica con tarta de manzana preparada en su cocina. La enfermera checa de nuevo su reloj, Molly se ha demorado, después de seis chicos todos suponían que ese sería un parto demasiado fácil para ella, pero le está batallando. Deja su silla al ver llegar a su relevo y sale a la calle.

-¡quietos!-murmura Bill Weasley tratando de controlar a sus hermanos menores-es un hospital, no hagan ruido o nos echarán.

-tienen hambre- responde Charly mientras le ayuda a separar a los gemelos, que hechos un ovillo ruedan por el piso-llevamos mucho tiempo aquí.

-lo sé, pero tenemos que esperar un poco más.

-desayunamos casi nada-insiste Charly-¿no queda algo en la mochila? Solo para ellos-señala a sus hermanitos.

Bill se muerde el labio sintiendo como su estómago hace ruidos exigiendo alimento, Charly tiene razón , lo de esa mañana no fue desayuno, solo leche para los pequeños y algunas galletas para ellos, echaron en la mochila lo poco que quedó y hace rato lo repartieron cediendo su parte. Cruza una mirada angustiada con Charly y hace un gesto negativo.

Han estado algo justos desde que sus padres les anunciaron que tendrían otro hermanito, un bebé necesita cosas especiales así que ahorraron centavo sobre centavo y las compras se limitaron a solo lo necesario para llegar a fin de mes. La llegada del bebé, días antes de lo esperado, los tomó por sorpresa, justo antes de surtir la despensa, así que ahora tienen que esperar a que su hermanito llegue y su padre se reúna con ellos para correr al almacén.

-aguanta un poquito más George-habla suplicante tratando de calmar al niño que ha empezado a lloriquear-en cuanto salga papá compramos comida-lo abraza tratando de consolarlo-no llores, pronto te daré algo de comer.

El niño gimotea, sus hermanos se empiezan a alterar, horrorizado Bill mira sus gestos, están a nada de echarse a llorar imitando al gemelo.

Charly juguetea con el niño, le hace cosquillas y pronto está queriendo luchar con él, se les une el otro gemelo y vuelve la calma al resto que empiezan a reír.

-¿Bill?- la enfermera ha regresado de su descanso y está de pie junto a ellos.

-lo siento, enfermera-Bill se apresura a disculparse-mis hermanos están cansados, los sacaré al jardín para que se calmen.

-está bien, son pequeños y llevan mucho tiempo aquí, te traigo esto-la mujer le tiende una canasta cubierta con un mantelito-es sopa y leche para los niños y sándwiches para ustedes-insiste al ver que él no se anima a aceptarla-mi madre lo preparó para ustedes.

Bill se sonroja intensamente, están acostumbrados a valerse ellos mismos, ignora si a su padre le parezca bien que acepte el obsequio, pero solo tiene once años y está al cuidado de un grupo de chiquillos, Ron, el menor, casi es un bebé y todos están hambrientos

-es como cuando tu madre nos obsequia las tartas de manzana-insiste la enfermera sonriéndole dulcemente y acercándole más la canasta-acéptalo, está bien.

Bill finalmente acepta, se van al jardín donde junto con Charly alimentan a los niños para después devorar la parte que les toca. Con la panza llena vuelve la calma, regresan a sus lugares y se preparan para seguir esperando, mientras hablan de acomodar a sus hermanos en las sillas para que duerman la siesta. En eso están cuando se abre una puerta y Arthur Weasley avanza por el pasillo con un bultito entre sus brazos.

-¡aquí está niños!-anuncia emocionado-¡su hermanita!

-¿hermanita?-dice Bill mirando confundido a Charly-¿Cómo que hermanita?

-sí, hermanita-repite sonriendo su padre-es una niña.

-¡una niña!-suelta azorado Charly, se acerca a su padre y mueve un poco la cobijita rosada buscando a la bebe,-¡una nena!-sonríe ampliamente observando el rostro de la recién nacida, que ajena a todo, duerme plácidamente.

-qué raro-dice Bill cuando es su turno de conocer a la niña-una hermana.

-no tiene nada de raro-Arthur echa a reír-hay hermanos y hermanas Bill, ahora tienes una hermana.

-pero nosotros somos solo hermanos-insiste el niño frunciendo el ceño.

-pues ya no hijo-a pesar de su euforia Arthur nota el desconcierto de su hijo, así que le dedica más tiempo. Después de todo solo Charly y él comprenden lo que pasa, el resto son demasiado pequeños-sé que te sientes extraño, todos ustedes son hombrecitos y de pronto, ¡una nena!, pero mírala bien-descubre un poco más a su hija y se la muestra de nuevo-¿acaso no te gusta?

-sí me gusta-sonríe y pasa suavemente un dedo por la mejilla de su hermana-es bonita, pero también es extraño.

-lo sé Bill-Arthur besa la frente de su hijo-pero te aseguro que después presumirás por todas partes a tu hermanita.

Arthur sabe que el resto de sus hijos necesitan cuidados, así que apresura el momento. Regresa a la pequeña con su madre ya que pasaran esa noche en la clínica, agradece a la enfermera la atención que tuvo con los niños, suben todos al viejo auto, los pequeños caen dormidos de inmediato, hacen una parada en el almacén, para finalmente regresar a casa.

De pié, en la puerta de la habitación, Arthur y Molly observan preocupados a su hijo mayor, que sentado junto a la cuna de su hermana, la mira en silencio desde hace rato. El niño ha cambiado radicalmente desde el nacimiento de la bebé y solo han pasado unos días, sigue ayudando con sus hermanos igual que siempre pero se ha vuelto callado.

-¿crees que esté celoso?-pregunta Arthur a su esposa en voz queda.

-no-asegura Molly-sigue confundido, aún es un niño Arthur, hay cosas que no comprende, siempre se ha movido entre chicos y de la nada, una niña invade su espacio.

-me preocupa, Charlie lo tomó a bien, en cambio Bill-Arthur hace un gesto negativo-desde el primer momento cuestionó por qué tenía una hermanita y no un hermanito.

-que es un niño-regaña Molly-no lo olvides, y nuestros hijos no son iguales, no pueden reaccionar de la misma manera, pero es hora de que su madre hable con él, así que déjanos solos por favor-Arthur sonríe seguro de que su esposa solucionará cualquier cosa que esté molestando a Bill y se marcha rumbo a la planta baja.

-hola hijo-Bill deja la silla que ocupa para cederle su lugar a Molly, ella le agradece y tira de su mano para que se siente en sus piernas-hace mucho que no te tenía así.

-ya no soy un bebé

-ciertamente, pero sigues siendo mi niño-le da un sonoro beso en la mejilla provocando que un leve rubor cubra el rostro de Bill-muchas gracias por ayudarnos a tu padre y a mí, hijo, cuidar a tus hermanos no es fácil, tú mismo eres un chiquillo-lo aprieta en un abrazo amoroso-perdona Bill, perdona que te dejemos esa responsabilidad.

-me gusta cuidarlos mamá

-lo sé hijo-Molly lo besa de nuevo-ahora dime, ¿Qué te pasa con tu hermana?

-nada mamá-dirige la vista hacia la pequeña que duerme apaciblemente-es solo que no entiendo, si los Weasley solo son chicos ¿cómo podemos nosotros tener una nena?

-no lo sé hijo-Molly sonríe al hablar-supongo que ya era hora de que regresaran las niñas ¿no creés?

-sí-por fin la sonrisa vuelve al rostro de Bill-¿Cómo se llamará?

-tu padre y yo hemos pensado en Ginevra,

-Ginevra-repite el niño viendo de nuevo a su hermana-Ginny-se inclina y acaricia la frente de la bebé con un dedo-¿te gusta mamá?

-si Bill-Molly saca aire agradecida-Ginny suena muy bonito.


	7. Chapter 7

Aproximadamente dos meses después, lejos de la casa de la familia Weasley, un hombre acomodado en el sillón de una habitación matrimonial, con su hijo sentado en las piernas, discute cariñosamente con su esposa tratando de hacerla enfadar, mientras ella acomoda ropa en unas mochilas.

-te digo Lily-el hombre sonríe socarronamente-a mí no me engañas, tú me ocultas algo, ¿de dónde sacó nuestro niño esa melena tan oscura? Si parece negra.

-pues de mí no-se burla ella-yo soy pelirroja y de ti tampoco lo creo-harta de escucharlo machacar sobre el mismo punto por más de una hora, se acerca decida a él-tú no tienes el cabello oscuro,-atrapa un mechón de su cabello y le da un fuerte tirón haciendo que su esposo se queje-lo tienes tan revuelto como mi pequeño amor-toma al niño entre sus brazos, lo besa y gira con él por la habitación, por lo que el bebé balbucea y ríe sin parar-pero eso cualquiera lo tiene y sus ojos los heredó de mí-termina triunfante.

-¡claro que no!-retoba el hombre dejando el sillón de un salto-¡se parece muchísimo a mí!

-¿No que te oculto algo James Potter?-echa a reír burlándose abiertamente de él-¿Cómo se puede parecer a ti?

-¡era un broma!-reclama airado dirigiéndose a la puerta de la habitación-¿acaso no puedo bromear?

-¿a dónde, a dónde señor Potter?-cuestiona cruzándose en su camino sin permitirle alcanzar la puerta

-¡a la cocina, a prepararme un café!-la mira enfadado-¿te molesta?

-no-ella lo mira sonriendo amorosa, ese es su esposo, siempre mofándose de los demás, todo risa y diversión hasta que le tocan su vanidad y entonces se vuelve como todo hombre, celoso de su estirpe-pero es tu turno de cuidar a Harry-pone el niño en sus brazos con un movimiento rápido-no te zafarás de eso por muy enfadado que estés.

-¡no estoy enfadado!-camina apresurado hacia la puerta con el niño en brazos.

-¿entonces por qué gritas?-lo aguijonea, pero él ya camina por el pasillo murmurando maldiciones.

Esa es la pareja Lily y James Potter, ella de pronto demasiado formal, él casi siempre bromeando aquí y allá, pero se acomodan bien, se complementan a la perfección, su relación terminó de afianzarse con la llegada de su primogénito, ese niño los unió como nunca imaginaron que pudieran estar.

Lily termina de hacer el equipaje, acomoda las mochilas junto a la puerta, tomarán unos días de descanso, seguirán una ruta por la carretera hasta un sitio vacacional al que acuden cada que pueden, la pasan realmente bien. Saca un suspiro y se deja caer en la cama, esperando que regrese su esposo, sonríe de nuevo, sabe que no tardará mucho en hacer su aparición con alguna botella de vino y el biberón del pequeño, sonríe ampliamente, se siente tan bien, es lo feliz que puede ser, si solo arreglara un asunto que tiene pendiente, entonces si gritaría a los cuatro vientos que es una mujer feliz. Se acomoda en la cama, abre el cajón de la mesa de noche y saca una fotografía de dos niñas, la observa fijamente, una niña es ella, la otra su hermana Petunia.

-Petunia-murmura suavemente-¿Qué nos pasó?

No puede evitar que unas lágrimas escapen de sus ojos, en verdad la extraña, es su única hermana y la ama, cuando niñas fueron muy unidas y de pronto todo cambió, en el colegio al que ambas asistían aplicaron para becas en el mejor colegio que existía en ese entonces, su hermana es igual o más inteligente que ella, en realidad no saben que pasó, el resultado fue que solo ella consiguió la beca, se negó a aceptarla pues era un internado lejos de casa y sin su hermana estaría perdida, pero en verdad era el mejor colegio, sus padres la convencieron de que no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad, todo estaría bien, después de todo regresaría a casa para vacaciones. Pero se equivocaron, nada estuvo bien, la distancia y el resentimiento que fue creciendo en su hermana las separaron poco a poco, hasta convertirlas en lo que son ahora, prácticamente unas extrañas. La última vez que se vieron fue en el funeral de sus padres, en el que no cruzaron palabra. Ninguna asistió a la boda de la otra y han estado tan alejadas que no conocen ni siquiera a sus hijos, sabe que tienen la misma edad, un año recién cumplido, solo con diferencia de un mes entre ambos.

Lily escucha los pasos de su esposo subir por la escalera, regresa la fotografía al cajón y compone su rostro, saca aire decidida, su hermana es una tozuda y admite que, al sentirse herida, tampoco ella ha hecho un verdadero esfuerzo por reconciliarse, pero eso cambiará, regresando de sus vacaciones la buscará, llevará a Harry para que lo conozca y no aceptará un no por respuesta, se plantara en su casa y no se moverá de ahí hasta que acepte hablar con ella.

-¿Por qué tan pensativa?-pregunta seductoramente su esposo desde la puerta.

Ella obliga una sonrisa que se vuelve sincera al girarse para mirarlo y comprobar, una vez más, lo bien que se conocen, James se recarga en el marco de la puerta, en un costado, a horcajadas, carga a Harry, que sostiene entre sus manitas la botella de leche, mientras que su esposo lleva en la otra mano una botella y dos copas.

-¿me contarás?-insiste él acercándose y besando suavemente sus labios.

-no es nada, solo un asunto que quiero retomar.

-no me digas-habla cansino dejando la botella y las copas en la mesa de noche-Petunia

-entiéndelo James, no puedo dejarlo así.

-te entiendo, es solo que me molesta cuanto te mortifica y ella sin preocupación alguna.

-no lo creo, nos quisimos, nos queremos, somos hermanas.

-¿entonces porque se niega a verte? ¿Por qué no te busca?

-no lo sé-habla segura tomando a su hijo de sus brazos-pero lo arreglaré, regresando de vacaciones me plantaré en su casa y no daré un paso atrás hasta que hablemos-sale de la habitación y lleva a Harry a su cuna.

-me parece bien-agrega James en cuanto ella está de regreso-estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero por esta noche-sonríe pícaro ofreciéndole una copa de vino-no más Petunia, ¿estamos?

-estamos-acepta Lily ofreciéndole sus labios.

Es casi media noche, el sonido insistente del timbre saca de la cama a Petunia y Vernon Dursley, asustados bajan la escalera, su inquietud aumenta al distinguir a través de los cristales, las torretas características de un vehículo policiaco, Vernon abre la puerta, efectivamente se topa con dos oficiales de policía, hombre y mujer, ella lleva un bulto en sus brazos.

-¿Petunia Evans?

-Dursley-retoba Vernon de inmediato

-lo siento, aquí dice Evans-el oficial le tiende un papel, Vernon lo toma, lo mira sin comprender y se lo pasa a su esposa. Es la foto de dos niñas, al reverso el nombre de ambas y el domicilio de la que fue la casa de sus padres, el corazón de Petunia late acelerado, solo hay tres copias de esa fotografía, una la tenían sus padres y ella misma la destruyó cuando quitó la casa, otra la tiene su hermana Lily y la tercera ella.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿De dónde sacaron esto?-pregunta con voz temblorosa.

Petunia se tambalea ligeramente al escuchar al oficial, se sujeta al brazo de Vernon para mantener el equilibrio, su hermana y su cuñado tuvieron un accidente en la carretera al regresar de un centro de descanso, encontraron la fotografía en el bolso de Lily, por los documentos personales que ella llevaba y el domicilio de sus padres, fue como la ubicaron.

- ambos fallecieron-anuncia el oficial-pero su hijo está bien, afortunadamente viajaba debidamente asegurado-la mujer se acerca y le entrega el niño a Petunia-ahora duerme pero no tiene un solo rasguño, ya fue revisado por el médico. En cuanto a los restos de su hermana y esposo-continúa el oficial-necesita presentarse en la jefatura para los trámites respectivos.

-¡espere!-grita Vernon al ver que se retiran-¿Por qué nos dejan al niño? ¿Qué hacemos con él?

-¡son su única familia!-suelta asombrada la mujer policía-¡hacerse cargo de él, eso es lo que tienen que hacer!

-no creo poder-aclara Petunia viendo al niño que confiado duerme entre sus brazos- también tengo un niño pequeño, apenas si puedo atenderlo.

-puede renunciar a él-se apresura a responder el oficial al notar el malestar en su compañera-pero eso sería en un par de semanas. Mientras tanto, tiene que permanecer con ustedes.

-¡no lo puedo creer!-suelta la oficial cuando van en el vehículo-¡es su sobrino! ¡El hijo de su hermana! ¿Y no quiere cuidarlo?

-la ley no la obliga, recuérdalo-su compañero trata de tranquilizarla-es una pena que no tenga la voluntad de hacerlo, es tan pequeño.

Vernon y Petunia se enfrascan en los trámites del funeral, contrata ayuda temporal para atender a los dos niños. De pronto, al tener a Harry entre sus brazos, siente el impulso de criarlo, amarlo como amó una vez a su hermana, pero el resentimiento es más fuerte, cumplidas las dos semanas se acerca acompañada por su esposo al departamento de cuidado infantil, donde le informan las opciones que tiene. Unos días después, Petunia y Vernon entregan a Harry en el orfanato de la ciudad.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola a todos! mil disculpas por mi demora, mis obligaciones laborales me tienen a tope, pero aquí estamos ya, en verdad, muchisimas gracias por seguir este relato y por esperar. FELICES FIESTAS! yepa, yepa! muuuuaaaaaaaaa! :)

* * *

En cuanto abre la portezuela del auto, el frío de diciembre golpea el rostro del detective Frank Longbottom; contiene el aliento, acomoda el cuello de su abrigo y se resigna a dejar la tibieza del vehículo, camina apresurado la corta distancia que lo separa del edificio donde se encuentra su apartamento, sonríe satisfecho, hace unas semanas quizá estaría de guardia, pero eso se acabó, hizo la aplicación para detective aprobándola con honores así que ahora disfruta de ciertos privilegios que su nuevo puesto le otorga, como llegar a casa para la hora de la cena. Llega al elevador, lanza un bufido al ver un cartel que indica que está en reparación, mueve la cabeza en un gesto negativo dirigiéndose a la escalera, sube los peldaños de dos en dos, preguntándose cuando podrá ofrecerle a su familia un mejor lugar para vivir. El sitio está bien ubicado y es cómodo pero también viejo, siempre hay algo en reparación, ya es el elevador, la calefacción o el alumbrado.

En cuanto abre la puerta, una conocida calidez llega hasta él, hace un poco de tiempo sacándose el sombrero y el abrigo disfrutando de esa sensación.

-¡Frank!-una esbelta y sonriente mujer sale a su encuentro-¡llegaste, querido!

Frank abraza a su esposa y besa dulcemente sus labios, sonríe ampliamente al apretar el abrazo y retenerla un poco junto a él, le encanta la manera en que lo recibe, siempre contenta y de pronto hasta parece sorprendida, como si tuvieran tiempo sin verse.

-llegué dulce Alice-murmura en su oído-ya estoy aquí.

-eso me gusta de tu nuevo puesto-sonríe traviesa-más que el incremento de salario, así puedes estar un rato con Nev antes de que se vaya a la cama.

-¿y en donde está mi pequeño?- la toma de la cintura y caminan juntos hacia la cocina.

-jugando, en el corralito.

El chiquillo, al escuchar la voz de su padre, se ha puesto en pié sosteniéndose del corralito y espera ansioso que entre en la cocina. En cuanto aparece, lanza unos grititos y mueve sus manitas tratando de llamar su atención, lo que es innecesario pues su amoroso padre camina hacia él, lo toma en brazos y estruja cariñosamente, ocasionando la risa del niño.

-mi pequeño Nev-murmura apretándolo contra su pecho hasta que el niño protesta-lo siento-afloja el abrazo y lo besa en la frente.

-no puedes dejar de pensar en él, ¿cierto?-Alice le da una suaves palmadas en la espalda-noto angustia en tu voz.

-no puedo evitarlo querida-pasa suavemente la mano por su mejilla- en verdad fue terrible para mi ver como lo rechazaron de inmediato, si es un inocente. Pensar que algo así pueda pasarle a Nev, me está volviendo loco.

-no le pasará Frank, al contrario, tu madre lo adora y estoy segura de que si mis padres vivieran tendrían una pelea por él.

-pero tú sabes-hace una mueca-mamá es un tanto agria, nuestro Nev no sería muy feliz con ella.

-¡basta!-regaña cariñosa-no hables así, Nev no se quedará solo-toma al niño y lo regresa al corralito-ven, vamos a cenar.

-perdóname Alice-continúa cuando han terminado de cenar, viendo que su esposa está pensativa-no te quise mortificar, es que hoy investigué un poco y no fue grato lo que encontré.

-¿Qué pasó?

-lo entregaron al orfanato.

-¡por Dios, Frank!-Alice es de buen corazón, no puede evitar que los ojos se le hagan agua-pensé que al tener al niño con ellos cambiarían de opinión.

-son gente resentida querida, solo Dios sabe que pasó entre ellos, el resultado, al final del día, es que el pequeño no tiene un hogar. El orfanato es bueno, tú sabes que se esfuerzan al máximo por los niños-su esposa asiente-pero no es lo mismo, no es un hogar, no hay unos padres.

-¿crees que nos permitirían verlo?

-¿quieres conocerlo?-pregunta emocionado

-no sé si esté bien Frank, pero me gustaría conocer a quien te quita el sueño.

-si está bien-se incorpora y llega hasta ella-y solo tu inquietas mi sueño-le da un beso-hablaré con la directora y conseguiré una visita.

-Aquí lo tienen-Un par de días después, la directora del orfanato entra en la salita de espera donde Frank, Alice y el pequeño Nev se encuentran cómodamente sentados. Lleva de la mano a Harry, que avanza con pasitos titubeantes.

-En verdad se lo agradezco-Frank se incorpora de inmediato y toma al niño-sé que va contra las reglas.

-olvídelo detective-la mujer hace un gesto vago-si fuera cualquier persona no hubiera pasado de la puerta, pero con usted no hay problema-sonríe al ver que el pequeño se retuerce en los brazos de Frank estirando sus bracitos hacia Alice-Es un buen niño, continua cuando se acomoda en un sillón, lloró un poco al principio, es normal, un cambio de ambiente tras otro desorientan a cualquiera, más a un niño tan pequeño.

-¿Qué me dice de sus tíos?

-renunciaron a su crianza pero no han autorizado su adopción.

-¿eso está bien?-interviene Alice intentando controlar a los dos niños que pelean por sentarse en su regazo, se mueve un poco hasta que logra acomodar a los dos sobre sus piernas y así termina la pelea.

-sí, la mujer se declaró incompetente para criar a dos niños tan pequeños, por eso deja a su sobrino al cuidado del estado mas no renuncia a sus derechos, es egoísta, lo sé-agrega al ver un gesto de disgusto en Alice-pero la ley se lo permite. No creo que tengan cariño por el pequeño, solo una vez han venido a verlo, el niño no paró de llorar así que fue una visita muy breve-echa a reír abiertamente-quizá sea algo de remordimiento lo que les impide ponerlo en adopción.

-eso es egoísmo puro-señala molesta Alice-no le dan un hogar e impiden que alguien más lo haga.

-pero eso no impide que Harry tenga visitas-aclara sonriendo.

-¿en verdad?-Alice habla emocionada-¿permitiría que lo veamos?

-hay dos familias a la que, mientras yo sea la directora del orfanato, se les permitirá que visiten a los niños; la familia Weasley y ustedes.

-¿la familia Weasley?-Frank se alerta de inmediato.

-cálmese detective, usted sabe que yo jamás arriesgaría a los niños-él asiente con un gesto-Arthur, el padre, trabaja en un despacho contable en el centro, pero viven en el campo, como a una hora de la ciudad. Molly, la madre, tiene años obsequiando tartas de manzana al orfanato, principalmente para navidad, nunca falla, viene toda la familia y conviven con los niños, aunque este año puede ser la excepción pues recién dio a luz a una nena.

-es un gusto saber que hay alguien más a quien le interesan los niños-interviene Alice sentando a los dos pequeños en el sillón, que de inmediato se entretienen con unos juguetes.

-tenemos benefactores pero no se permite la convivencia por razones obvias, los niños se encariñan pronto y si dejan de visitarlos será una decepción para ellos, pero estoy convencida de que también necesitan sentir de cerca el calor de una familia, de un verdadero hogar.

La visita termina cuando los pequeños dan señales de cansancio, se despiden y la directora les reitera que pueden regresar cuando gusten.

Pasan los días, Frank y Alice se preparan para las fiestas, no vuelven a tocar el tema de Harry, pero cuando están en la cama, en la penumbra, tardan para conciliar el sueño pues tienen una espinita clavada en el corazón desde la visita al orfanato.


	9. Chapter 9

Unos años después, en la acogedora cocina de los Weasley, una cansada Molly sonríe complacida al sacar la última tarta de manzana del horno y colocarla en una rejilla para que se enfríe. La tarde ha sido agotadora pero por fin han terminado, ya están listas las tartas que al día siguiente Arthur llevará al orfanato. Se sobresalta al checar la hora, entretenida con el bullicio de sus hijos que insistieron en ayudarle, el tiempo se le fue volando; ya es hora de la cena, su esposo no tarda en llegar y ella no tiene nada preparado, tendrá que improvisar.

-¡chicos!-alza la voz cortando la desordenada charla que sus hijos sostienen mientras limpian la cocina-yo termino, vayan a lavarse, cuando regresen estará lista la cena.

-¡pero ma, esta es la parte divertida!-protesta uno de los gemelos llevándose a la boca un trozo de masa-deja terminamos.

-más divertido será cuando te enfermes de la panza, ¡está crudo!-lo toma del brazo y un tanto brusca lo jala hasta el cubo de la basura-¡tíralo George, ahora!

-¡está bien ma!-se queja el chiquillo obedeciendo a su madre-pero soy Fred.

-Fred, George, quien seas, ¡no comas eso!, ¡tampoco tu cariño!-deja al gemelo y se encamina hacia Ginny, que imitando a su hermano se ha llevado masa a la boca.

-la tengo ma-la calma Bill mostrándole la masa levemente masticada que ha retirado de la boca de la niña-¡todos a lavarse!-ordena tomando el mando de la situación, sus hermanos, como siempre, obedecen a la primera y abandonan la cocina en tropel seguidos por Bill que carga a Ginny en la espalda.

Molly los ve partir, se reprocha una vez más apoyarse tanto en su hijo mayor y de nuevo se conforma al recordar que él lo hace con gusto, pero luego está Ginny, todos ayudan a cuidarla pero es Bill quien se encarga de ella la mayor parte del tiempo, así que están muy apegados. Molly frunce el ceño mientras corta verduras para preparar una sopa, pronto Bill tendrá que dejar la casa para continuar sus estudios en la ciudad, su rutina cambiará drásticamente ya que no coincidirá con la de su padre y tampoco le acomodará hacer diario el viaje en autobús, así que tendrán que buscarle alojamiento en el área de estudiantes de la misma escuela. Molly suelta aire, se pregunta de dónde sacarán los recursos para cubrir ese gasto y si resistirán Ginny y Bill la separación.

Risas y gritos provenientes del cuarto de baño la sacan de sus pensamientos, se concentra en lo que hace, pronto la sopa hierve a fuego lento mientras ella prepara un altero de sándwiches, bendice el buen apetito de su familia, cualquier cosa que sirva será bien recibida. Termina justo en el momento en que sus hijos regresan y su esposo entra por la puerta que da al jardín trasero.

-¡hola familia!-Arthur suelta la carcajada ante el embate de sus hijos que se le echan encima, Bill con Ginny a su espalda los primeros, saluda a cada uno con un cariño y un beso, finalmente logra llegar con su esposa y cruzan un tierno saludo para luego sentarse a la mesa.

El ambiente durante la cena es tan divertido como siempre, Arthur está fuera todo el día así que los chicos tienen mucho que compartir con él, ahora están de vacaciones y el clima es frío por lo que sus aventuras se limitan al cobertizo y la casa, pero se divierten bastante. Arthur y Molly cruzan una sonrisa al escuchar la narración de Fred de un supuesto ataque galáctico, ocasionando que Ginny, sentada entre Charly y Bill, suelte de tanto en tanto una risita.

-¿Qué hay de postre?-pregunta Arthur esbozando una sonrisa socarrona, cuando de pronto se hace silencio en la mesa.

-¡tarta de manzana!-gritan sus hijos a una voz y la algarabía regresa al contarle su experiencia de esa tarde.

-¡al fin!-suelta Molly bastante rato después, sentándose junto a su esposo en un sillón-no quería dormir, está impresionada con el cuento de Fred, del espacio y esas cosas, pero logré convencerla de que solo es un cuento.

-yo no tuve problema con los chicos-presume su esposo-la verdad es que estaban muertos-admite con una sonrisa traviesa- cayeron como piedra casi de inmediato, como siempre Bill y Charly los últimos.

-no sé qué haríamos sin ellos cielo-dice Molly soltando un suspiro-tan solo los gemelos nos volverían locos.

-lo sé-Arthur echa a reír-son unos diablillos y precisamente pensaba que Bill y Charly se merecen un premio, algo especial, ¿no crees?

-lo creo, pero ¿Qué cosa?

-hemos pasado tiempos difíciles Molly-habla suave, toma las manos de su esposa y las acaricia dulcemente-has trabajado mucho para ayudarme.

-para ayudarnos Arthur-retoba-es nuestra familia, de los dos.

-lo sé cariño-le da un beso tierno-y es una hermosa familia, tenemos buenos chicos-ella asiente-y me parece que alguien más también lo cree así-saca un sobre del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se lo entrega.

-¡Arthur!-Molly no puede evitar alzar la voz al ver el contenido del sobre-¿de dónde sacaste esto?

-es nuestro bono anual querida-aclara sonriendo ampliamente-¿de dónde más?

-pero, Arthur…esto es…no sé, ¿estás seguro que es tuyo?

-claro que es nuestro, el despacho decidió gratificar a sus miembros más antiguos con un bono extra, ellos mismos lo anunciaron esta tarde y si tienes dudas, en el sobre está el recibo que firmé.

-¡querido!-Molly lo abraza y besa efusivamente-¡felicidades, te lo mereces, eres un excelente empleado!

-nos lo merecemos cariño-corrige cariñoso-sin ti no sería así.

-es un gran alivio-sigue Molly entusiasmada-esta misma tarde pensaba como haríamos para pagar el hospedaje de Bill cuando estudie en la ciudad, esto-sacude suavemente el sobre-nos dará un respiro en lo que nos organizamos.

-no tan rápido Molly-dice Arthur tanteando el terreno, su esposa lo mira confundida-sé que eso es importante, pero también los chicos necesitan un respiro, no todo debe ser limitaciones y obligaciones, escuchando a Fred y sus aventuras del espacio, tuve una idea, algo descabellada como son esos gemelos, pero también lo merecen.

-mañana-sigue Arthur ante la mirada atenta de su esposa-iremos todos a llevar las tartas al orfanato, siempre las entrego a la hora del almuerzo, así que tú y los chicos podrán prepararse y hacer el viaje a la ciudad en autobús, yo los encontraré en la central, entregamos las tartas y por la tarde tú haces las compras de navidad y, en esta ocasión, Bill y Charly elegirán su regalo ellos mismos, después de todo ya están grandes. Al terminar se meten a un cine, nos encontraremos para la cena y regresamos juntos, ¿te parece?

-¿y si eligen algo caro?

-mientras no sea una locura, está bien.

-No estoy segura de que sea una buena idea querido, ir todos a la ciudad, las compras, el cine y la cena fuera, es mucho gasto.

-los chicos lo merecen querida-Arthur habla conciliador-estarán felices y nosotros también, anda-la abraza amoroso-disfrutemos este respiro que nos ha caído del cielo, nos quedará algo de dinero que guardaremos para Bill y ya estoy viendo en el despacho si le otorgan una beca, entrando el año me resuelven.

Molly no se resiste más, realmente quiere darles ese gusto a sus hijos, pocas veces han ido a la ciudad, como dice su esposo, será toda una aventura.


	10. Chapter 10

En su primer viaje a la ciudad, la pequeña Ginny mira asombrada de un lado a otro, impresionada de ver tanta gente ir y venir, se aferra a la mano de Bill y camina apresurada tratando de mantener su paso, él no se ha percatado de que la lleva casi corriendo. Tropieza con un bordo en la acera, da unos pasitos torpes y se estrella contra su hermano, que al sentir el leve empujón se detiene y gira hacia ella.

-¡Ginny!-la hace a un lado y se sienta en cuclillas para quedar a su altura-¿estás bien?, ¿voy muy rápido?

-si-la niña lo mira aprensiva, él mira su rostro levemente ruborizado-no camino como tú.

-lo siento nena-Bill la abraza-no me di cuenta, caminaré despacio, ¿vamos?

-es que…

-¿Qué pasa?-él la recorre rápidamente con la vista revisando si está lastimada, ella se acerca y le habla en secreto-¿tienes miedo?-Ginny asiente-no lo tengas-habla cariñoso-solo es la ciudad, hay mucha gente pero aquí estamos todos, nos quedamos un poco atrás por la gente que entra y sale de las tiendas pero yo sé dónde está el orfanato, no falta mucho, ¿seguimos?

Ginny mira a su hermano, asiente y le da un sonoro beso en la mejilla, Bill le sonríe, la toma nuevamente de la mano y reanudan su camino teniendo cuidado en su andar para que la niña lo siga sin problema. Se hace un claro entre la gente, distinguen al resto de la familia, solo van un poco delante de ellos, cruzan un par de calles y ahí está ya su destino. Cuando entran al edificio Ginny aprieta fuertemente la mano de su hermano, al sentirla éste la mira, se pregunta si está enferma pues el rubor es un poco más intenso.

-mamá- Bill se acerca a Molly mientras esperan que la directora los reciba-¿puedes checar a Ginny? Está algo ruborizada.

-está bien hijo-lo tranquiliza Molly después de ver a la niña-quizá es por la caminata pues fiebre no es y dice que se siente bien.

En la oficina de la directora, ella, Frank y Alice Longbottom miran por la ventana hacia el patio del orfanato donde los chiquillos tienen una festividad, mientras Nev aguarda pacientemente en un sillón junto a un par de regalos.

-así ha estado desde ayer-comenta la directora señalando a un pequeño que se encuentra apartado del resto, este año la visita de sus tíos le afecto más. Está creciendo, supongo que se pregunta porque no vive con ellos.

-Dios, no puedo creer que esas personas sigan en su misma postura, si no lo quieren ¿para qué vienen a verlo?-habla Alice en tono indignado.

-remordimiento-asienta seguro su esposo-pero no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para que lo lleven con ellos y creo que es lo mejor, si en cinco años no han cambiado de parecer y creen que dos visitas al año son suficientes-hace un gesto con las manos-¿Qué vida le espera a Harry con ellos? está mejor aquí, tiene a sus compañeros y a nosotros.

-es una lástima que ahora también ustedes se alejen-señala la directora mostrando verdadero pesar-Harry anhela sus visitas, se ha vuelto muy apegado a Nev y sus tíos ya no vendrán.

-¿Cómo que no vendrán?-suelta Alice furiosa-no es que sus visitas le hagan bien, eso lo tenemos claro, ¿pero alejarse del todo? y ¿el niño lo sabe?

-no, los muy cobardes me dejaron esa responsabilidad-agrega la directora-y no regresarán porque al fin se decidieron y firmaron la autorización para que Harry sea adoptado.

-¡no lo puedo creer!-Frank se mueve por la habitación murmurando maldiciones, inhala y exhala varias veces tratando de controlarse-seguramente se habían negado para lastimar más al pequeño, ya no es un bebé, ahora tendrá siempre presente que tiene familia y que no lo quieren,

-por eso digo que es una lástima que ustedes se vayan Frank, han rogado tanto que firmaran esa autorización y ahora que se da no puede ser.

-la herencia nos cayó del cielo-se disculpa Alice-Frank ni siquiera sabía que tenía ese tío, al parecer se alejo de la familia muchos años atrás, y la verdad-suelta una risita-nos tocó de rebote ya que el hijo de ese señor, heredero original, murió antes que su padre sin dejar descendencia y Frank es su pariente más cercano.

-ya no seré detective-interviene pensativo Frank-sin un ingreso estable dudo que nos tomen en consideración para la adopción de Harry, si bien, junto con la propiedad recibiré una cantidad de dinero, son tierras de cultivo y llevan tiempo sin producir, así que supongo que se nos irá todo tratando de habilitarlas.

-pero entonces ¿siguen interesados en la adopción?

-siempre lo estaremos-responde Alice dirigiendo una mirada cariñosa a Harry.

-se puede arreglar-la mujer habla animada-hagan la solicitud, yo la recomendaré, el comité tomará en cuenta el trato que han tenido estos años con Harry, todo está en el expediente-imprime un tono altivo a su voz-aun cuando no tenga un empleo, tiene una propiedad-señala pícara-mientras se note que está trabajando esas tierras, y no se gaste todo sus recursos para cuando ellos hagan las visitas de rigor, autorizarán el trámite.

-¿puede ser?-pregunta el tranquilo Nev dejando su sitio y se acercándose a ellos-¿puede Harry venir con nosotros?

-hay una posibilidad cariño-Alice pasa la mano suavemente por el cabello de Nev-pero no se lo menciones cuando estemos con él, no queremos que esté triste de nuevo si no resulta.

-¡vaya!-aplaude emocionado-¡seremos como gemelos! ¡Tenemos los mismos años!-los adultos ríen, la directora corta el momento al recordar que la están esperando.

-¡por Dios, lo olvidé!-se lleva las manos al rostro-Arthur Wesley está aquí, seguramente trajo las tartas-se encamina rápidamente a la puerta-tiene el tiempo limitado, ¿Cómo pude ser tan descuidada?

-¡Molly!-contenta lanza un gritito al ver a la familia Weasley-¡que agradable sorpresa!-la abraza y besa efusivamente-¡y trajiste a los chicos!-saluda a cada uno hasta llegar a Ginny-y tú eres la princesa, ¿cierto?

-soy Ginny-responde la niña regalándole una hermosa sonrisa.

-pues eres toda una princesa Ginny-habla cariñosa-tu madre solía venir por aquí hasta que tu llegaste y entonces dejó que esas visitas las hicieran tu padre o tus hermanos mayores-abraza y besa a la pequeña-me da gusto conocerte.

Frank se encamina al pasillo, Alice intenta detenerlo, él sonríe, la toma de la mano, le hace una seña a Nev para que los siga, durante años ha escuchado hablar de la familia Weasley y su famosa tarta de manzana, pero no habían coincidido, no puede dejar pasar el momento.

-¡hola!-seguro interrumpe la conversación que en ese momento sostienen la directora, Arthur y Molly-perdonen el atrevimiento, soy Frank Longbottom, ella mi esposa Alice y nuestro hijo Neville, nos han presumido mucho su tarta de manzana.

Arthur sonríe complacido, orgulloso presenta a su familia, charlan unos minutos, finalmente se despide pues ha terminado su hora del almuerzo.

-Molly ¿Por qué no te quedas junto con los chicos y repartimos la tarta?-propone la directora-llegas en un buen momento, pienso que a cierta personita le vendrá bien un buen trozo, ha estado algo triste.

-¿puede ser?-Molly suena extrañada, sabe que las reglas prohíben que fraternicen con los niños

-de un tiempo a la fecha hago ciertas excepciones-mira a Frank y Alice y les hace un guiño-tu visita lo amerita, así que ¿te quedas? Comeremos tarta y tus chicos jugaran con nuestros niños.

Arthur y Molly intercambian comentarios, él la anima para que se quede un rato, su familia está algo aislada, necesitan convivir con alguien más. Molly acepta, su esposo se despide y ella se acerca con Bill y Charly, les entrega unos billetes y les pide que busquen su regalo para que más tarde le ayuden con los chicos en lo que ella hace las compras.

-má, esto es mucho-Charly intenta regresarle el dinero-creo que te equivocaste.

-está bien, este año su padre recibió algo extra-dibuja una maravillosa sonrisa-sigo sus instrucciones, así que anden, vayan de una vez que cuando regresen aun faltara bastante por hacer y todavía hay que llevar a los chicos al cine.

-¿al cine?-grita Percy emocionado-¿Qué película veremos?

-aun no lo sé, los gemelos elegirán-despide a sus hijos mayores con un gesto, se reúne con la directora y la familia Longbottom y se marchan al patio donde los niños tienen su convivio.

Los Weasley se integran rápidamente con los chiquillos que juguetean por el patio, el clima está algo frio pero todos están abrigados y correteando, ni lo sienten. Hay niños y niñas pero tímida, Ginny se queda pegada a su madre que junto con el personal se dedica a repartir la tarta, pronto todos están servidos así que se calman un poco. Molly sienta a Ginny en una sillita para que coma su tarta, la niña observa interesada al resto de los chiquillos, de pronto se topa con unos ojos verdes que la observan fijamente al otro lado del patio, su hermano Ron y el chico Nev están con él, al parecer charlan, pero el niño no habla, tampoco come tarta, ¿será que olvidaron servirle?

Ginny da una mordida a su trozo, mastica con cuidado, como le han dicho su madre y Bill, de lo contrario se puede atragantar, dirige su vista hacia el niño, él sigue viéndola fijamente, ella desvía la mirada y sigue comiendo, levanta la vista y ahí sigue el chiquillo. Su hermano y el otro niño lo han dejado solo, ahora juegan a perseguirse por el patio, busca a su madre, ella está entretenida hablando con las otras mujeres, deja su silla, toma de la mesa un trozo de tarta que no tiene dueño, camina hacia el niño, al llegar junto a él nota que si le sirvieron pero dejó a un lado el plato sin tocar, se miran fijamente, cruzan una sonrisa, ella le tiende el plato que le lleva, se sienta junto a él y comen en silencio.


	11. Chapter 11

Tiempo ha pasado desde ese diciembre, los chicos ya no lo son tanto. Si bien se repitieron las visitas al orfanato ninguna fue como esa, Ginny y Harry no se vieron de nuevo, los Weasley tomaron su camino, primero fue Bill; Arthur consiguió la beca y el muchacho un empleo por horas, lo que le permitió concentrarse en sus estudios. Lo difícil fue separarse de su hermana, él y la pequeña estuvieron sumidos en la tristeza por meses, se extrañaban mucho, acostumbrado a asumir responsabilidades desde niño, Bill se obligaba a concentrarse en sus clases, no podía darse el lujo de perder la beca, pero su mente volaba cada momento hasta su hermana, se preguntaba si los chicos la estarían cuidando bien y si ayudaban lo suficiente a su madre. Para tranquilidad de Molly llamaba diario a casa, preguntaba por Ginny y siempre recibía la misma respuesta, estaba triste pero ya pasaría, pero no pasó para ninguno de los dos así que el muchacho se las arregló para reunir lo suficiente para el pasaje de autobús y regresar a casa los fines de semana. Eso les dio a ambos el tiempo suficiente para adaptarse a los cambios que se vendrían, ya que al año siguiente fue Charly quien dejó la casa para seguir sus estudios, después Percy y el resto de los hermanos hasta que finalmente Ginny quedó sola en casa para luego, seguir también sus estudios en otra ciudad.

Actualmente los Weasley tienen sus vidas hechas, solo siguen solteros Ron y Ginny que continúan viviendo en casa de sus padres, pero el primero ya tiene comprometido el corazón con una chica de Londres, de nombre Hermione, que trabaja en un bufete de abogados en el mismo edificio donde él tiene un negocio de diseño gráfico.

La familia ciertamente ha prosperado, cada quien está ocupado en lo suyo pero se las arreglan para mantenerse unidos, principalmente Bill y Ginny, cuyo lazo ha resistido el paso del tiempo y los cambios en sus vidas.

-nada ma-suelta desanimada Ginny cerrando suavemente su laptop-¿será acaso que mi carrera como periodista está terminada?

-no lo creo hija-su madre trata de animarla, son tres meses ya los que tiene su hija sin empleo-sabías lo que arriesgabas cuando publicaste esos artículos, lo dijiste aquí mismo, en esta cocina.

-pero son tres meses-deja su silla y camina por la cocina-¡tres meses, má!, he enviado mi currículo por todas partes, solo me falta arrojarlos de una avión.

-tienes que tener paciencia hija-Molly saca aire discretamente, esa misma escena se ha repetido cada día durante dos semanas-no será fácil que te coloques de nuevo.

-pero no puedo seguir así-sigue caminando, su madre la mira de reojo, sonríe y continúa preparando la cena-prácticamente estoy en ceros, necesito ingresos.

-Bill prometió que te buscaría algo, quedo de estar aquí para la hora de la cena, aguarda a ver que noticias trae, igual encontró algo para ti.

-pobre Bill-habla triste-siempre tiene que salir en mi ayuda, su esposa terminará por pedirle el divorcio.

-no digas tonterías, Fleur sabía que ibas en el paquete-Molly echa a reír ganándose una mirada de reproche de su hija.

-¿ves que es cierto má?

-no lo es bobita-mueve suavemente lo que se cocina en la estufa para luego girarse y darle la cara a Ginny-Bill siempre está ahí, es verdad, igual que el resto de tus hermanos, ustedes son así, cada quien tiene sus cosas pero jamás olvidan que son familia y se hacen fuertes unos a otros. ¿Acaso tú no has ayudado a sus esposas cuando dieron a luz? ¿No les echas una mano con sus hijos cuando lo requieren?-Ginny asiente-pues así es hija-Molly habla rotunda-esta familia se ayuda tanto como puede ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

-nada ma-arrepentida Ginny llega hasta su madre y la abraza-perdona que te haya alterado con mis quejas, es solo que quisiera moverme y salir de mis problemas yo sola.

-para eso necesitas quedarte callada y así no ocasionar líos-Bill habla desde la puerta que da al jardín trasero-cosa imposible de pedirle a Ginevra Weasley, defensora de las causas difíciles.

-¡Bill!-Ginny se arroja a sus brazos-pensé que quizá no vendrías.

-claro que vendría, bobita-él aprieta el abrazo-lo prometí ¿o no?

-sí, pero noté seria a Fleur esta mañana cuando te llamé-se aparta y lo mira preocupada-y no quiero ocasionarte problemas, en verdad.

-no lo haces, si Fleur estaba seria es porque discutimos, ya sabes, diferencias normales en una pareja, pero nada serio, ya lo arreglamos.

-me alegra saberlo-suspira aliviada-odiaría causarte problemas Bill

-tranquila-pasa suavemente un dedo por la frente de su hermana-no lo haces, para eso somos hermanos ¿Qué no?-ella asiente regalándole una sonrisa-bien, ahora, a lo que vine, me entretuve en el banco así que traigo el tiempo encima, Fleur me espera para cenar.

-siéntate un momento hijo, toma un vaso de limonada-Molly coloca una jarra y vasos en la mesa-debes venir sediento, el calor arrecia y las lluvias nada mas no llegan.

-gracias ma-ocupa una silla, acepta el vaso que le tiende su madre y da un enorme trago a su bebida-bien, pues encontré algo, no es nada parecido al periodismo pero creo que te servirá para mantenerte alejada de los problemas por un tiempo.

-vamos Bill-habla exasperada-no dije ninguna mentira, cada línea que publiqué es verídica, hice una investigación a fondo, tengo pruebas que lo respaldan, y finalmente solo di mi punto de vista, tan objetivo como pudo ser ante las pruebas que tenía,

-y ese es el problema nena-retoba su hermano-tu punto de vista. No mientes, eso nadie lo puede negar, pero en tus conclusiones siempre te las arreglas para pisar algunos callos de gente importante, sabias que esto estaba a la vuelta de la esquina pero decidiste seguir.

-¡caramba!-molesta deja su sitio-¿y que hubieras hecho tú? ¿Nada? ¿Ver tranquilamente como esa gente toma decisiones maquilladas jodiendo a los muchos para beneficiar a los pocos y callar mientras no seas perjudicado?-se acerca a su hermano señalándolo con un gesto-¡eso es cobardía Bill Weasley! y yo seré todo lo que quieras, pero una cobarde, ¡jamás! ¿Me escuchas? ¡Jamás!

-tranquila, quienes te conocemos lo sabemos, solo menciono que sabías las consecuencias y decidiste seguir-sonríe satisfecho-lo cual me enorgullece enormemente. Así que ¿volvemos a lo del empleo?-ella asiente y regresa a su sitio.

-bien, es algo aparentemente sencillo –continúa Bill cuando la calma vuelve-pero esta gente quiere una persona de suma confianza para el trabajo. Es un cliente importante del banco, se trata de una propiedad que paso de mano en mano hasta ser heredada por su finado padre de manera indirecta, ya sabes, le toco al morir el heredero original-ella siente-tiene una biblioteca grande y al parecer hecha un lío, según dice, aparte de los libros en los estantes hay cajas con más libros que han estado guardadas por años, le interesa organizar la biblioteca y conocer, hasta donde sea posible, la historia de su propiedad pues no ha pertenecido siempre a su familia.

Siguen hablando, su hermano le menciona que los actuales propietarios es un matrimonio joven, sin hijos, que la finca se encuentra alejada de Londres por lo que tendría que vivir ahí, junto con el matrimonio y la servidumbre. Le menciona el salario, menos de lo que ganaba pero nada despreciable y finalmente, que de aceptar, esperan su llegada para el siguiente fin de semana.

-si te interesa-sigue Bill-sugiero que te lleves mi auto, eso-señala por la ventana un viejo sedán-no logrará hacer el viaje, te dejará tirada a media carretera y esa zona tiene partes verdaderamente desoladas.

-me interesa Bill-habla decidida-me hará bien alejarme un poco de la ciudad, pero me voy en mi auto, ya hiciste bastante por mí, no te voy a dejar sin vehículo. Pero te doy la concesión de que le hagan el servicio en el taller al que tú vas-su hermano sonríe, eso significa que no tiene dinero-así estarás seguro de que va en las mejores condiciones-termina lanzándole una mirada traviesa.

-trato hecho-Bill deja su sitio, se despide de su madre con un beso-hay que activarnos así que avisaré al taller que mañana llevarás ese cacharro, prepárate con tiempo, esa gente es sencilla pero importante, no podemos quedarles mal.

-llegaré de acuerdo a lo convenido, hermano-se para de puntillas para alcanzar a darle un beso-no te preocupes y gracias por ayudarme de nuevo

-no lo menciones nena-la aprieta en un cálido abrazo-eres nuestra niña, protestona, pero nuestra niña.


	12. Chapter 12

Satisfecho, Neville Longbottom da por terminado su trabajo de ese día, cierra los archivos que ha estado revisando, es el informe mensual, dibuja una amplia sonrisa, los números son más que satisfactorios. Se pone en pie, frota las manos feliz, no puede esperar el momento de compartir la noticia con su esposa y su hermano. Checa su reloj, Harry no ha llegado, lo sabe porque la casa esta quieta, si bien Luna lo deja trabajar moviéndose por la casa alejada del despacho, Harry es diferente, de estar ahí hubiera invadido la oficina de inmediato. Se acerca a la sala, sonríe amoroso al escuchar la música suave que escapa por la puerta entreabierta, entra, de pié en el ventanal, acomodando los pliegues de las cortinas, Luna tararea la melodía que escucha, sin notar su presencia.

-Hola mi hermosa Luna-murmura Neville en su oído, abrazándola por la espalda

-¡Nev!-Luna se recarga en él y se deja querer, permanecen en esa posición hasta que la pieza termina.

-ya está la cena, cuando quieras pasamos a la mesa- dice su esposa girándose para besarlo dulcemente.

-tomemos una copa antes ¿quieres? Además Harry no ha llegado

-está bien amor-ella se acomoda en un sillón-pero no esperaremos mucho o la carne se arruinará, ya sabes cómo es Harry, dice que vendrá y no llega, dice que para la hora de la cena, pero no aclara de que día.

-no hables mal de mi hermano-regaña cariñoso, le entrega un vaso con ginger ale y ocupa el sitio a su lado-está ocupado, tiene un cargo importante y compromisos sociales a los que está obligado a ir, por eso de pronto cancela.

-sociales y sexuales-escupe Luna para luego concentrarse en su bebida, Neville suelta una risita ahogada.

-es soltero, sin compromiso, es natural que salga con varias chicas, bueno no tan natural-se corrige de inmediato ante una mirada significativa de su esposa-pero tampoco es un tarambana o un Don Juan.

-ciertamente no lo es-concede Luna-¿pero que no se puede sosegar un poco? Acepto que esos compromisos existen, yo misma los tuve-Neville asiente con un gesto, su esposa, como él, estudio negocios y destacó en ese medio, mismo que no titubeo en dejar para casarse con él y establecerse en la hacienda-y créeme-suelta una risita irónica-no es obligación llevar pareja.

En eso se escuchan voces y risas en la entrada, es Harry y una mujer, se miran extrañados, saben de sus salidas por las noticias de sociales pero nunca antes ha llevado una chica a casa. Dejan sus lugares y prestan atención a la puerta de la sala, ya están ahí.

-¡Nev!-Harry lo aprieta en un fuerte abrazo, Neville le corresponde y sonríe ante su efusividad, ya no debería sorprenderlo, pero así es. Poco a poco Harry ha dejado de ser aquel chiquillo tímido que caía en períodos de tristeza, para dar paso al hombre atractivo y seguro de sí mismo que se mueve en un mar plagado de tiburones y de encantadoras sirenas, como la chica que los observa desde la puerta, y que le romperá una costilla si aprieta más ese abrazo.

-No te alegres tanto de verme-dice Neville con voz ahogada-que me rompes algo.

-perdona-Harry lo libera de inmediato-¿te lastime?-pregunta socarrón.

-¿lastimarme?-Neville se endereza y le lanza una mirada retadora-¿lastimarme tú?-lo empuja por el pecho-¿a mí?-cruzan la mirada y se enredan de nuevo, ahora en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo que los lleva por la habitación, caen en un sillón, se incorporan, siguen, caen en otro sillón para finalmente rodar por la alfombra.

-disculpa, por favor-Luna hace un gesto negativo y se acerca a la chica-Luna Longbottom-le tiende la mano-y ese que rueda por el piso-señala a los hombres que siguen en su lucha-es mi esposo, Neville Longbottom, bienvenida.

-gracias, soy Julianne-la chica habla confundida viendo a los hombres que continúan hechos un ovillo-Harry dijo que venía a casa de su hermano.

-así es-Luna sonríe ampliamente, sabe a lo que se refiere-Harry es mi cuñado, él y Nev son hermanos.

-pero tú dices llamarte Longbottom y Harry es Potter

-eso es solo un detalle-Harry habla jalando aire, han dejado de pelear, se incorpora y ayuda a Neville a hacer lo mismo-este debilucho es mi hermano mayor.

-así es-Neville dibuja una sonrisa y saluda a la chica-somos hermanos…

-y eso es todo-lo corta Harry- y esta hermosura-atrapa a Luna en un abrazo cariñoso-es mi cuñada Luna.

-ya nos presentamos-Luna sonríe y le corresponde el cariño-mientras ustedes hacían el ridículo, ahora vayan a lavarse, ni piensen que se sentarán así a la mesa.

-será mejor que vayamos-lo invita Neville-muero de hambre.

Los hombres se despiden, Luna invita una bebida a la chica y se sientan a charlar en lo que esperan. Quince minutos después están de regreso y pasan de inmediato a la mesa, la cena transcurre en un ambiente agradable, salpicado de algunas risas. Luna disfruta la noche más no pierde detalle, conforme transcurre la velada concluye tristemente que Julianne es una chica más para Harry, no es que tenga algo mal, simplemente no es mujer para él. Ella sabe la historia de su cuñado, ignora si se lo deba a su origen o a las circunstancias que vivió, pero Harry, aunque respetuoso y amable, es de personalidad fuerte, un tanto complicado, mientras que Julianne está en su papel de la clásica niña bonita, frágil y delicada que debe ser admirada en un aparador.

-descartada-murmura Luna sin darse cuenta

-¿Cómo cariño?-pregunta su esposo en voz baja

-no, nada-un rubor traicionero la delata, afortunadamente Julianne habla sin parar de bobadas mientras Harry finge escucharla, así que no les prestan atención-solo pensé en voz alta.

-pues coincido contigo-sonríe travieso y hace un gesto discreto en dirección a la chica-tampoco de ahí es.

-lo sé-deja escapar un suspiro.

-no estés triste-Neville aprieta suavemente su mano-encontrará su lugar, ya verás.

-¿pero cuando Nev?-mira con cariño a Harry-no me gusta verlo así-hace un gesto-como a medias.

-lo encontrará cariño-aprieta de nuevo su mano-pero todo es a su tiempo. Luego seguimos-la previene-parece que a la muñequita se le acabó la cuerda.

Así es, Julianne hace una pausa concentrándose en su postre, Harry saca aire discretamente, se recarga en la silla y sonriendo inicia una charla ligera con el matrimonio. Terminando la cena se van a la sala a continuar la velada, Neville observa preocupado que Harry se dirige de inmediato a la mesa de las bebidas y sirve dos copas generosas, le hace una seña a Neville para que se acerque, le entrega una copa e inicia una charla dejando que Luna sea quien entretenga a la chica.

Pronto se enfrascan en una plática de hermanos que se ven con frecuencia pero que siempre tienen algo de qué hablar, así ha sido desde pequeños, congeniaron de inmediato y si bien Neville y sus padres respetaron los periodos en los que a Harry le ganaba la tristeza y no le apetecía jugar o hablar, nunca se apartaron, se mantuvieron junto a él transmitiéndole que lo querían, que era parte de esa familia, que Frank y Alice eran sus padres y Neville su hermano sin importar el nombre que llevaran.

Harry se sirve más licor, Neville declina pero se tranquiliza, si bien ha bebido bastante con el vino en la cena y ahora el licor, no regresarán a la ciudad hasta el día siguiente o, si tiene suerte, su hermano se quedará unos días, por lo que no tiene de que preocuparse, igual hablará con él sobre la manera en que está bebiendo.

-Julianne-Harry bebe de un trago el licor que queda en la copa-despídete es hora de regresar.

-¿qué?-Luna casi da un salto al ponerse de pié-¿Cómo que te vas?-mira desesperada a su esposo-¿acaso te has vuelto loco? ¡Por supuesto que no puedes regresar a la ciudad! es una tontería ir y venir en la misma noche y más con lo que bebiste.

-¿a qué viene esto?-Neville habla enfadado-te pedí que vinieras a casa, tengo asuntos que tratar contigo, lo que por supuesto no hicimos. ¿Y ahora sales con que se marchan?, ¿acaso nos quieres matar de la preocupación? ¡Sabes que no puedes hacer un viaje de ida y vuelta!

-no te enfades Nev-arrastra levemente las palabras-tampoco quiero que te preocupes Luna-llega hasta ella y la abraza-Julianne no se puede quedar-mira significativamente a su cuñada-por favor comprendan.

-ay Harry-su cuñada saca aire resignada-que manera de complicarte la vida, pero bueno-frota suavemente su espalda-anda, al menos ve a lavarte la cara o si puedes date una ducha para que te despejes un poco.

-ven conmigo Julianne-Luna rompe el abrazo con su cuñado, llega hasta la chica y le tiende la mano-vamos a que te refresques un poco.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?-Neville enfrenta a su hermano en cuanto las chicas dejan la habitación-¿acaso te quieres matar?

-¡claro que no!-Harry le sostiene la mirada-pero ella no puede pasar toda la noche fuera de su casa, al menos no conmigo, eso me compromete ¡entiéndelo!

-entonces, ¿para qué demonios la trajiste? ¿Qué no es tu novia?

-pues novia, novia-habla pícaro-lo que se dice novia, no lo es. Salimos algunas veces, pero nada serio, así que hace unos días hable con ella y lo dejamos por la paz. Pero tenía un compromiso esta noche, ya sabes, de trabajo, pensaba aparecerme, que me tomaran una o dos fotos y emprender el viaje a casa. Todo marchaba bien pero me la topé en el evento, la verdad es algo divertida así que charlamos un poco, el problema se presentó cuando intenté despedirme, se aferró a venir conmigo, cuando le decía que no podía, empezaba conque iba a ver a otra chica, si ya lo sé-detiene la intención de Neville de interrumpirlo-si ya lo habíamos hablado ¿por qué salió con eso?-su hermano asiente-pero si es una chiquilla, ¿Qué no la ves? Quizá no de edad pero su cerebro-hace un gesto con los dedos-es de este tamañito-Neville no puede contener una sonrisa-le expliqué y le expliqué que era una cuestión familiar, pero ella se aferró más y para rematar es hija de uno de los socios, no podía despreciarla así como así-chasquea los dedos-y eso estaba haciendo, bueno eso me dijo la mirada del director de la empresa.

-Harry, Harry-Neville camina por la habitación-solo ustedes sabían que tenían que regresar, ¿para qué tomaste alcohol?

-fue un error, lo sé-acepta arrepentido-pero en un momento me despejo, deja me doy una ducha.

-anda, pues-Neville habla resignado pero no deja de hacer un gesto negativo con la cabeza-cuando bajes tendré café para que tomes un poco.

Poco después, el matrimonio ve los faros del vehículo de Harry perderse en el camino que cruza un bosquecillo y lleva hasta la carretera. Luna aprieta la mano de Neville, no puede evitar la preocupación y sabe que a su esposo le pasa lo mismo. La ducha y varias tazas de café negro en la panza despabilaron a Harry, pero eso no los conforma ya que si conducir en carretera es de cuidado, esa tiene varios puntos de peligro y un conductor cansado puede accidentarse fácilmente, como lo demuestran los innumerables casos que forman las estadísticas del lugar.

-vamos a la cama-Luna tira suavemente de la mano de su esposo-no podemos hacer más, solo rogar al cielo porque los lleve con bien.

-no puedo creer esa torpeza de Harry-murmura Neville dejándose llevar-pero esperemos que la ducha y el café sean suficientes para mantenerlo alerta.

Está por aclarar el día cuando Harry y Julianne cruzan Londres rumbo a la zona residencial de la chica, el viaje fue bastante agradable, como dijo Harry ella es bastante divertida, así que su charla y varias tazas de café que compraron durante el trayecto mantuvieron al conductor alerta. Harry se detiene, como corresponde ayuda a la chica a bajar del auto, se despide con un beso en la mejilla y espera a que entre a su casa. Aborda el vehículo y lo pone en movimiento, en solo unos minutos circula de nuevo por las calles casi desiertas, está por tomar el camino a su departamento, ve la hora, es muy temprano, termina el café que queda en el vaso, mira su imagen en el espejo retrovisor, sonríe travieso y cambia de rumbo para tomar de nuevo la carretera.

El celular despierta a Neville, sale rápidamente de la cama sintiendo el corazón en la garganta mientras escucha la voz en el teléfono, le cuesta despabilarse, responde con monosílabos,  
cruza la mira con su esposa que lo observa sentada en la cama, la voz dice algo más, lo repite en tono enérgico.

-sí, entiendo-logra responder-urgencias del hospital San Michael-termina la llamada

-¿Qué pasa Nev?- apura Luna con voz quebrada-¿Quién era?

-levántate cariño-habla suave tratando de sonar calmado-tenemos que salir, Harry tuvo un accidente.


	13. Chapter 13

El matrimonio lleva horas en la sala de espera del hospital, apenas llegaron el médico les dio una breve explicación del estado de Harry, afortunadamente está bien, les permitieron cruzar unas palabras con él y luego se armaron de paciencia para esperar en lo que le practican los exámenes habidos y por haber que el caso requiera. La noche ha llegado ya y ellos no han probado bocado, tienen la panza llena de café, aun cuando el médico trató de tranquilizarlos, Harry solo los tiene a ellos, no se apartarán de ahí hasta que puedan verlo de nuevo y reciban un informe más amplio.

Neville se anima, por el corredor, acercándose a ellos, camina el médico que atiende el caso de su hermano, se anticipa a su llegada y se incorpora seguido de inmediato por Luna.

-gracia divina es lo que salvó a su hermano, solo termino de llenar esto y se lo pueden llevar-suelta el médico en cuanto llega con ellos, habla mientras llena un formato-llego inconsciente al hospital y la sangre en su rostro me hizo pensar que estaba mal herido, afortunadamente no es así, fue solo un corte en la frente pero como esta parte es bastante dramática-se lleva la mano y señala en él la parte exacta de la que habla-sangró bastante.

-¿es seguro darlo de alta, doctor?-se nota preocupación en la voz de Neville-acabo de hablar con la policía de caminos, me mostró las fotos del vehículo, la verdad no puedo creer que haya salido ileso.

-debería dejarlo en observación mínimo tres días-firma el documento y se lo extiende a Neville para que acepte la responsiva-pero los estudios salieron bien y él está bastante inquieto, jura que si no lo dejo ir se escapará en la primera oportunidad, así que tendrá que bastar con las horas que lleva aquí y es preferible que esté acompañado por si algo se presenta, que la verdad, no lo creo.

-tiene que tomar estos medicamentos-el médico se dirige ahora a Luna-los hombres solemos ser pésimos pacientes, así que, aunque el señor Potter se enfade, es mejor supervisarlo. Como ya dije, no espero complicaciones, pero ese corte en la frente necesita antibióticos y un antiinflamatorio-Luna asiente escuchando atenta sus instrucciones-no requiere reposo absoluto pero sí tomar pequeños descansos durante el día y desde luego no excederse, aun cuando su herida no es de cuidado, si perdió bastante sangre, le llevará unos días recuperarse.

-¿y la policía no tiene inconveniente en dejarlo ir?-Luna tantea el terreno hablando como al descuido mientras finge releer las instrucciones escritas por el médico.

-no tendría por qué-el tono de voz del doctor hace que Luna levante la vista, sus miradas se cruzan, él le hace un guiño-viajaba solo, no tenía drogas en su posesión o en su organismo y su nivel de alcohol estaba al límite, reportarlo solo empeoraría su situación. Fue irresponsable tomar la carretera sin haber dormido, no lo niego, con el cansancio seguramente dio una cabezada y ahí sucedió el accidente, pero al viajar solo y no haber terceros afectados, no es asunto de la policía.

-en verdad lo agradecemos doctor-Neville le da un fuerte estrechón de manos-mi hermano no es el cabeza loca que usted atendió, se lo aseguro, en realidad es una persona responsable, solo que de un tiempo a la fecha todo le parece fácil.

-sé quién es el señor Potter-el médico le regala una sonrisa-si bien lleva sus documentos en regla y los datos de a quien llamar en caso de emergencia, siempre buscamos en internet por si hay alguien más que pueda acudir en caso de que el primer contacto no se localice y ahí hay bastante información de él, por eso lo doy de alta. Fue solo un lamentable accidente, estoy seguro de que aprenderá la lección.

Sin más que agregar el médico se despide indicándoles que una enfermera llevará a Harry en cuestión de minutos. El matrimonio no regresa a las sillas, caminan un poco por la salita estirando los músculos que están hechos polvo. Escuchan murmullos de protesta, saben que es Harry antes de dirigir la vista al pasillo, en efecto, él no deja de protestar mientras la enfermera, haciendo caso omiso de lo que dice, empuja la silla de ruedas. Su aspecto es muy diferente al que presentaba cuando llegaron al hospital, ahora luce bastante bien, solo hay dos o tres moretones y un parche en su frente.

-todo suyo-dice aliviada apenas llega hasta donde están ellos, le agradecen y sin demora Neville ocupa su lugar, empuja la silla buscando la salida.

-para Nev-Harry habla cansino-puedo caminar

-¡cállate!-responde su hermano con voz ahogada-ya diste bastantes problemas, son las reglas del hospital así que obedeces.

Harry cruza la mirada con Luna, ésta le hace seña de que se calme así que enfadado se recarga en la silla y no dice más.

-nos quedaremos esta noche en tu departamento-señala Neville conduciendo por la ciudad-compraremos algo para cenar y mañana temprano nos vamos todos a casa.

-no tengo nada Nev-Harry hace énfasis en su tono de voz para que su hermano no ignore que está molesto-estaré bien en mi departamento.

Luna nota como su esposo aprieta el volante con fuerza controlándose para no hacer una escena en el auto, ella no dice nada, suplica en silencio por que Harry deje de pensar solo en él y considere a su hermano. Se conocen mejor que si fueran hermanos de sangre, sabe que a pesar de que Neville es una persona apacible y conciliadora, tratándose de las personas que ama, es inflexible.

La suplica de Luna es escuchada, hacen el viaje en un silencio algo incómodo, se detienen a comprar la cena que comen en el departamento hablando apenas lo indispensable. Llega la hora de irse a la cama, manda a los hermanos a la salita en lo que ella asea la cocina, de tanto en tanto les echa un ojo por un espacio abierto que comunica ambas habitaciones, los dos están sentados manteniendo un obstinado silencio, saca aire aliviada, es mejor así, por la mañana todo se verá mejor. Su cuñado tiene que tomar un medicamento por la noche, se gira para tomar la píldora del frasco y llenar un vaso con agua, en eso escucha a Harry insistiendo en que se quedará en el departamento, ella cierra los ojos suavemente aguardando unos minutos antes de girarse y entonces Neville responde.

-dije que nos vamos todos Harry-habla de mal modo-y eso no está a discusión.

-¡ya no soy un chiquillo para que me trates así!-refuta Harry incorporándose-están en su casa, ya saben dónde está todo, yo me voy a dormir, si no nos vemos por la mañana, que tengan buen viaje.

-¡dije que te vas con nosotros y te vas!-sin importarle que está lastimado Neville se le abalanza y lo zarandea- ¡hiciste el auto mierda! ¿Me escuchas? ¡Mierda! ¡Pudiste matarte!

-¿y qué si así hubiera sido?-suelta tratando de zafarse de su hermano-¿a quién le importa? ¡No le importe a nadie cuando era un niño, menos ahora que soy un adulto!

-¡maldito egoísta!-Neville lo empuja por la sala, Harry camina hacia tras con cada empellón-¡deja de pensar solo en ti! ¡Les importaste a nuestros padres, idiota! ¡Le importas a Luna y me importas a mí! ¿Acaso Frank y Alice no fueron unos padres para ti? ¿No te dieron el mismo amor que a mí? ¿Acaso yo no soy tu hermano? ¿No somos tu familia?

-pero mis tíos y primo-tartamudea Harry-han pasado de mí toda la vida.

-¡ellos no existen zopenco!-Neville no para de empujarlo-¡son nada! ¡Esa familia; caput, finito! ¡No merecen uno solo de tus pensamientos! ¿No dices que eres un hombre? ¡No te quisieron, estúpido, ya supéralo!

Un poco alejada Luna los observa asustada, le duelen las palabras de ambos, ella no conoció a sus suegros, sabe como fueron por lo que le ha contado su esposo, está segura que amaron a Harry y desde luego no puede negar que para Neville es su hermano. Su voz quebrada y sus ojos llorosos mientras pelea, lo confirman. Cierra los ojos de nuevo, desea fervientemente que ambos puedan verse como ella los ve, como dos hermanos; uno tratando de disfrazar el sentimiento de culpa que tiene por lo ocurrido y el otro desahogando la angustia y el temor que ha sufrido desde que su celular sonó muy de mañana. Luna decide no intervenir, intención no le falta pero esa confrontación lleva meses pendiente, ninguno de los dos se lastimará físicamente, solo espera que sobrevivan a sus verdades.

Siguen discutiendo y moviéndose por la salita hasta que Harry termina esa danza abalanzándose sobre Neville, apretándose en un abrazo

-¡lo siento Nev!-grita ahogado Harry echando a llorar-¡lo siento tanto! Llevo tiempo siendo un idiota y esta mañana en el hospital, ¡tuve tanto miedo!, cuando desperté no podía ver por la sangre, escuchaba la voz del médico diciendo que no me preocupara que todo estaba bien, pero ellos siempre dicen eso, ¡no quería morir antes de que llegaras!

-¡calla, idiota!-Neville aprieta el abrazo-¡no podría soportar que me dejaras huérfano de hermano!

-eso no existe, bobo-aclara Harry tratando de reír

-claro que sí, lo acabo de decir.

Un ahogado sollozo llama su atención, se giran hacia Luna, extiende cada uno un brazo invitándola a que se les una, ella lo hace y se funden los tres en un abrazo.


	14. Chapter 14

El viejo sedán avanza penosamente el último tramo de la carretera, Ginny se aferra al volante, maldice de nuevo en voz alta, si su madre o Bill la escucharan, seguro le lavan la boca con jabón, pero tiene que sacar el estrés de alguna manera, se pregunta cuando fue que la suerte le dio la espalda. Todo inicio bien esa mañana, después de despedirse de sus padres, escuchar una y otra vez sus amorosas recomendaciones y verificar varias veces que llevara lo indicado por su hermano mayor y su padre, por fin se hizo al camino.

La primera parte del viaje fue sin novedad y de pronto todo se confabuló; primero fue el auto, algo le falló y el motor no encendió más, después de una caminata de treinta minutos bajo el inclemente sol, llegó a una estación de servicio, ahí la suerte le sonrío pues encontró un mecánico, el hombre le pidió las llaves y le sugirió que esperara ahí, no tenía caso que hiciera de nuevo la caminata, ella dudo por un momento pero después de todo ¿Qué podía robarle el hombre? ¿El auto? ¿Sus jeans o su ropa interior? Sonrío ante esa suposición y se sentó a esperar tranquilamente.

El mecánico regresó a bordo del vehículo después de un buen rato, trabajo un rato más en el auto y le dio un diagnóstico nada bueno, el sedán necesitaba una reparación mayor y la necesitaba ya, por lo que le sugirió que regresara en autobús a la ciudad, ella se negó, necesitaba ese empleo con la misma urgencia que su viejo auto necesitaba la reparación. El mecánico le hizo un arreglo temporal pero le advirtió que tendría que llevarlo a baja velocidad y aun así corría el riesgo de que la dejara tirada de nuevo, ella se arriesgó, solo necesitaba llegar a la hacienda y de ahí ya vería como enviar el vehículo al taller.

Después fue el clima, han rogado y suplicado incansablemente por las lluvias que ese año están retrasadas y la caprichosa naturaleza elige precisamente ese momento para escuchar sus ruegos; la última hora ha llovido intensamente, las gruesas gotas aporrean sin piedad el toldo del vehículo, por momentos la visibilidad es nula, afortunadamente hay poco tráfico por lo que a pesar de la falla mecánica y de las condiciones climáticas, Ginny puede continuar en la carretera.

Ese viaje debería registrarse oficialmente como el más largo de la historia, hace rato que el día se esfumó dejando su lugar a una oscura noche, Ginny se recrimina su torpeza, hace horas que su familia espera una llamada avisándoles que llegó a su destino, pero tendría que decirles la verdad y no quería preocuparlos, así que decidió esperar, ahora estarán preocupados igual pues es muy tarde. Saca aire frustrada, un paso a la vez; primero tiene que llegar a su destino, una vez ahí se reportará culpando a la lluvia de su retraso, argumentando que no había señal telefónica. El sedán la saca de sus cavilaciones al avanzar unos metros más para luego detenerse de sopetón.

-por favor, por favor-suplica Ginny tratando de encender de nuevo el motor-vamos, solo un poco más-es inútil, no obtiene ni una mínima respuesta, solo los faros encendidos le indican que su compañero aún tiene algo de vida. Cambia de velocidad, el camino tiene algo de declive así que desliza el auto sacándolo del asfalto.

Deja salir su desánimo en un profundo suspiro, apaga los faros y enciende la luz interior, saca de la guantera un mapa que ha consultado varias veces durante el viaje y una lámpara sorda, extiende el mapa y trata de ubicarse, frunce el ceño, según los señalamientos que puso su hermano prácticamente ya llegó.

Sube la capucha de la chaqueta de tela de jeans, sabe que la protegerá poco, pero es mejor que nada, baja del auto, enciende la lámpara, la lluvia la envuelve de inmediato, se esfuerza por distinguir algo, lo que sea que le indique que está en lo correcto, camina unos metros y se topa con un señalamiento de madera en lo que parece un camino de terracería, dirige la luz hacia arriba, sonríe complacida, ese es el entronque que lleva a la finca Longbottom, solo tiene una duda; ¿Cuándo habrá que caminar para llegar?

Rápidamente regresa al auto, toma su bolso, las llaves, lo asegura lo mejor que puede y vuelve al señalamiento, toma el camino sin dudarlo y avanza decidida. Media hora más tarde, el suelo se ha vuelto lodo haciendo difícil su andar, mojada hasta los huesos y muriéndose de frío, está a nada de echarse a llorar, la lámpara sigue lanzando una luz firme pero el temblor de su mano la vuelve errática, se anima asegurándose que es el camino correcto, no tiene rutas que conecten con él así que no puede extraviarse. Se detiene de golpe al escuchar un ruido diferente al de la lluvia al caer, que se vuelve cada vez más fuerte, el pánico la invade, piensa por un momento esconderse entre los árboles, pero ¿si se lastima y no puede regresar al camino? ¿Y si la encuentran después de días muerta de hipotermia? Sacude la cabeza tratando de despejarse, es mejor quedarse ahí hasta averiguar que o quien es, quizá su hermano se comunicó con el matrimonio y salieron a buscarla, sacude la cabeza de nuevo, en esa zona, con esa lluvia, seguramente su planeada excusa se hizo realidad y en efecto no hay señal de teléfono. El ruido se hace más fuerte, se tensa fijando la vista en unos árboles de donde emerge la figura de un hombre a caballo.

-¿Qué hace en este camino?-la voz masculina se alza para hacerse oír a través de la lluvia-¿se extravió?

-busco la finca Longbottom-responde tratando de ver al jinete, cosa imposible en esa oscuridad, bajo la lluvia, además él lleva sombrero y un impermeable. Por un momento piensa dirigir la luz hacia él, se contiene, está en propiedad privada y el hombre solo le ha hecho una pregunta amable, echarle la luz sería una falta imperdonable.

-allá voy-se inclina ofreciéndole la mano-monte

-¡no!-suelta asustada al tiempo que intenta dar un paso hacia atrás hundiéndose más en el lodo.

-tranquila-el hombre compone su postura-está bien, siga el camino, no le falta mucho, la finca está detrás de esos árboles-Ginny mira hacia donde él señala, solo son unos metros más. El hombre se despide inclinando levemente la cabeza y se aleja por donde llegó.

En efecto, oculta tras los árboles la casa principal se extiende dándole una cálida bienvenida con sus tenues luces exteriores, el terreno también es diferente, no hay más lodo. Apresura el paso, se detiene antes de subir los peldaños para llegar a la puerta principal, el lodo le llega a los tobillos no puede entrar por esa puerta, rodea el edificio hasta ubicar la puerta de servicio, baja la capucha y llama tratando de no mostrar su desesperación.

-hola-saluda aliviada a la señora de servicio que abre la puerta-soy Ginevra Weasley, el matrimonio Longbottom me espera.

-¡señorita Weasley!-la mujer suena aliviada-pase, pase, los señores Longbottom están preocupados por su demora, hace horas que la esperan, sígame por favor, están en la sala.

-lo sé, tuve contratiempos, es una larga historia, ¿les puede avisar que estoy aquí?-señala su persona-no puedo pasar así.

-¡pero si viene empapada!-la mujer señala una silla-aguarde aquí, les avisaré y regreso de inmediato para darle una bebida caliente.

Ginny saca aire tranquila disfrutando la calidez de la cocina, espera sacarse pronto la ropa que lleva y darse una ducha, su llegada ya es bastante lastimosa, no quiere agregarle un resfrío. Neville y Luna llegan a la cocina, se presentan rápidamente y la bombardean con preguntas por su demora que ella responde tranquila, asegurándoles una y otra vez que se encuentra bien. Aliviada, dibuja una sonrisa al escuchar que no hay líneas telefónicas y que por eso no pudieron contactar a Bill, por lo que su familia no está enterada de su demora.

-¿verdad que no faltaba mucho?-dice un hombre entrando en la cocina también por la puerta de servicio

Ginny se gira hacia él, sin sombrero ni la ropa de lluvia y a la luz de la cocina, puede verlo perfectamente; alto, atractivo y con el cabello ligeramente húmedo por la poca lluvia que logró filtrarse a través del sombrero. Recién tuvo un accidente pues lleva un parche en la frente, pero no se detiene ahí, su mirada queda atrapada por unos ojos verdes que la observan amables mientras sus labios dibujan una sonrisa que se amplía al notar el leve rubor que aparece en sus mejillas. Avergonzada ella desvía la mirada recordando su deplorable aspecto.

-verdad-logra murmurar

-¿se conocen?-cuestiona interesa Luna

-nos vimos en el camino-Harry se mueve por la cocina-Salí a dar un paseo para despejarme un poco, vi una luz tintineando, pensé que era una persona extraviada así que me acerqué.

-disculpen por favor-interviene Neville-entre una cosa y otra olvidé comentártelo Harry, ella es Ginevra Weasley, le dicen Ginny, nos ayudará a organizar la biblioteca y todos esos libros que están en la bodega, él es mi hermano Harry

-hola Ginny-le ofrece la mano que ella acepta y le da un suave apretón.

-hola Harry

Luna rompe el momento, rápidamente le cuenta lo sucedido a Harry para luego llevar a Ginny a su habitación, le pide las llaves de su auto y la apresura para que se meta al agua caliente. Cuando sale del cuarto de baño envuelta en una toalla, encuentra su mochila sobre el banquillo del tocador y una charola en la mesilla de noche, con un tazón de sopa caliente, pan recién tostado, un plato con fruta y una jarra de té.

Metida en su pijama y después de acabar con todo lo que hay en la charola, ella se recarga satisfecha entre los cojines, siguen sin señal telefónica así que se resigna a llamar a sus padres hasta el día siguiente, un agradable sopor la invade, cierra los ojos, el sueño llega rápidamente, la última imagen coherente en su mente son unos hermosos ojos verdes de mirada amable.


End file.
